Mate
by Carpathian Rose
Summary: Kagome, a human-a Priestess-can't be his mate. It's not possible. But when Inuyashas demon side emerges, his demon side knows better. It recognizes Kagome for who and what she is. She'll see a side of Inuyasha she hadn't thought he possessed.
1. Chapter 1

**Well, as I was working on the chapters of my other stories I thought I'd do another side story. I'll TRY to make this one short. I just wanted to do a story about Inuyasha and Kagome that would be filled with smut. :) I'll try to keep this under ten chapters, lol. Yes, this story will have lots and lots of smut…I enjoy reading it and since I can't seem to find any stories like that—with good detail, mind you—I'll give you all the pleasure of this one…please review and enjoy!**

_Kagome and Inuyasha's friendship has finally taken the turn of no return. Kagome loves him and he knows it. He'll take her body but he isn't ready to give more. He can't. Kagome, a human—a Priestess—can't be his mate. It's not possible. But when his demon side emerges, his demon knows better. It recognizes Kagome for who and what she is. Kagome will see a side of Inuyasha that she hadn't known he possessed. _

**1**

Kagome had thought they would have finished their quest long before now. It was going on five years now. The Jewel was almost complete. Naraku was gone. He had been for three years now. That didn't mean the battle was over. With the remaining shards still lost, there would be other demons who wanted them—as well as the almost completed Jewel. As long as the Jewel was in existence, there would be no peace. She wanted to believe that maybe—just maybe—Naraku had taken the shards with him to hell but she knew better. She could sense otherwise. The Jewel shards were still here—in the Feudal Era—somewhere. The search was dragging. She could sense them but the general direction, she wasn't sure.

Miroku and Sanga could have parted ways long ago when Naraku was defeated but they had stayed. As long as the shards still remained to be reunited, they would help with the journey. Inuyasha, of course, needed her to find the shards. They had all grown in the time searching for the shards. She was now 20 and she grinned sadly at the thought. "What a way to spend another birthday." She murmured. She had finished school—barely. Miroku was still as lecherous as ever but he was softening towards Sango and Kagome couldn't help but wonder if the two were ever going to hook up. That is, if Sango didn't kill him first for every new girl he propositioned. Inuyasha, he was a little more mature. About time, that, too. Not only mentally, but physically as well. He wasn't cruel to her anymore. He treated her like a normal human being but—she smiled sadly and glanced over at his sleeping form—he had changed. Somewhere along the way, he had seen her as more than a shard detector.

But it was killing her. It was slowly breaking her heart. She brought her knees up and wrapped her arms around them and dropped her forehead. Somewhere along the way he had looked at her with desire—lust—in his eyes. She loved him—and he knew it—and she had fallen so easily. All it had taken was one kiss—_from him_—one word, and she was in his arms. One night with him, in his arms, had been more than she could ever have imagined. One night had led to another and now, he took her every chance he had. Loving him, she wanted nothing more than that—other than to have him love her back. Not once had he said it but he refused to let her go. She found pleasure in his body and God knew he found pleasure in hers but it was tearing her apart. Occasionally, she would see him with Kikyou. The bitch was still alive. Nothing happened between the two but whenever she was in the area, Inuyasha left without a word to see her.

Couldn't he leave Kikyou alone? Kagome gave him her body—and her heart—whenever he asked, but he would give nothing in return. Why couldn't he make a choice? She lifted her head as she felt warm arms surround her from behind, sliding over her own that circled her knees. She felt his lips nuzzle her neck before he bit the slope gentle. She shivered and closed her eyes. "Inuyasha, we can't keep…" She felt his sigh behind her. She had tried countless times to tell him that they couldn't keep doing this. Not only would the others guess sooner or later, but she wanted more. His response was the same.

"We can." His teeth bit gently again. "Isn't this enough?"

She felt his hands sliding down her knees and then her legs before his hands circled her ankles. No, it wasn't enough. She wanted him to love her. Knowing he loved her would be enough. Sex wasn't enough. She wanted him to stop seeing Kikyou, no matter their innocent meetings. Kikyou wanted everything—his soul. His hands squeezed her ankles one more time before slowly sliding back up. He gave her breasts a tentative squeeze before he slowly began pulling her back with him. She fell willingly, her body already wet and languid. She could say she didn't want him but he would know the lie. He could smell her arousal.

He drew her back fully so that he rested against the ground, with her back to his chest. She might say she didn't want him but he knew better. This would have to be enough. He couldn't let her go. Not yet. If ever. He just…he didn't know what he wanted. Kagome wasn't his mate. She couldn't be. A human couldn't be his mate, least of all a Priestess. What he could have though, was her body.

She closed her eyes as he bent his knees, forcing herself apart. His hips lifted and she felt the hot, hard thrust of his cock rise up between her thighs. He rocked his hips against her, rubbing the thick length against her. She bit her lip against the moan that rose up. He was teasing her. Her hands fell flat against the ground beneath them, her fingers digging into the damp grass beside his hips. Her head fell back, resting against his shoulder as he rocked his hips again and she felt the thick, mushroom head prod the entrance of her body. She felt his hips tense beneath hers and then slowly push up. She let out a low, soft breath as she felt his cock begin to enter her, pushing past tight muscles. His hands slid up from the ground and he cupped her hips and began pushing her further down onto him. He was slow, so that she felt every hard inch that slowly pierced her body.

"Ah, shit…" She heard him groan beneath as he arched his hips up slightly, forcing more into her. With another groan, he forced the rest of his thick length into her body. His hands moved then, sliding down to curl over hers, keeping them flat against the ground. She had always imagined that with him being a half demon, he would fuck hard. Not the slow, gentle love-making that he always did. He always took her gently, pushing her towards a climax. Always near the end his movements would speed up before he came. He never came in her; he always pulled out, spilling onto her stomach or back. Whichever way he took her. No matter his gentle movements, his eyes were far from gentle. His eyes, when he took her, were wild. Almost frenzied—dark and full of lust—as he took her. Sometimes, she wondered if he held back.

Her thoughts broke off as she felt his hips moving slowly. He lifted his hands and she started to lift hers when he stopped her. "Leave them there." He whispered against her ear, his voice gruff. His hands cupped her hips and started moving her back and forth over his hips, sliding her up and down as much as possible in the position they were in. He was so hard she felt him throbbing in her as he began a slow, steady thrust. He was huge, almost hurting her with his size but that made it all the better.

"Tell me again."

She shook her head, her eyes sliding closed as his cock rubbed up inside and then abruptly he stopped, pushing her down on him as he grinded upwards. She moaned, his fist clenching in the grass. God, she wanted to cum. His slow thrust was driving her crazy. In and out. In and out…

"Tell me. Now." He whispered against her ear before she felt his fingers tighten their hold on her hips. He paused and then his hips slammed upwards—hard—forcing the thick length of his cock inside again. She heard him curse, felt the shudder that wracked his body but she couldn't hold it back. The sob rose up in her throat; the three words a pained whisper.

"_I love you." _

He steadied his hold on her hips and then began moving her over him again. This time he didn't stop to hear the words from her again. Fuck, she was so tight. He remembered the first time he took her and God's be praised—she had been a virgin. He had been the only man to take her. The thought of anyone else taking her sent his blood boiling. He closed his eyes, keeping his thrusts slow, knowing she was close. He wanted to go faster. Wanted to go harder. He wanted to pound into her till he couldn't move but he couldn't. He didn't dare. He would likely kill her—so he took her the only way he could since he couldn't mate her—he took her slow. It was better than not having her at all, wasn't it? Demons weren't supposed to mate humans, much less fuck with them. Humans couldn't handle the violent passions…He cursed as he felt her body convulse on his thrusting cock, felt the ripples tug against his throbbing length. "Shit. Fuck—!" He couldn't help it. He grabbed her hips and slammed them backwards and down onto his—hard. With another curse he lifted her hips off his as his balls drew tight and he felt the fury burst rise up, spewing from the head of his cock. He groaned, watching as it coated the small of her back that he held over him. Neither of them had lasted long but that could be expected, considering he'd taken her twice before in the past hour.

He felt her withdrawing and watched as she turned on her side, facing away from him. No, he wouldn't let her. He had to hold her. He curled his arms around her and pulled her back against him.


	2. Chapter 2

Kagome knew, if she had stopped Inuyasha, she wouldn't be feeling the pain that she was now. She knew—knew—she shouldn't have let it go past that one time. Why hadn't she stopped him? Because she had wanted it as much, if not more, than him. Obviously, he hadn't been the innocent, naive boy she had thought him to be. In a way, she was glad. There had been times when she had been nearing begging—screaming—as he took her body to slow heights of ecstasy. It would have been so easy to stop him…All she would have had to do was say one word. Sit. One simple word. She sighed softly and glanced up, looking over the green scenery that sped past as Inuyasha carried her, as usual, on his back.

"What's wrong, Kagome?"

She looked up, startled, as Sango appeared at her side. So lost in her thoughts she hadn't even heard Sango approaching on Kira's back. "What?" She asked lamely.

"What's wrong? You've been quiet." And that was unlike Kagome. She was usually a chatterbox. Sango glanced between the two, from Inuyasha and then back to Kagome. The two had gone off not too long ago, Inuyasha not wanting to let Kagome out of his sight. When they had come back, Kagome was quiet. She seemed to be like that a lot lately. Had Inuyasha said something to her? Inuyasha could really be an idiot bastard sometimes. Whatever was wrong, she wasn't going to ask. Not with Inuyasha around, that is. She didn't want to start anything between Kagome and Inuyasha and she wasn't in the mood to deal with Inuyasha's smart ass remarks.

"I…nothing. Just tired, I guess." Kagome didn't have to look to know Inuyasha smirked when she said that. So full of himself. If she was tired, he would be one of the main reasons. Tonight, he would be the reason again. She shifted on his back, knowing he would find some other excuse tonight for them to go off alone. Not that he needed much of an excuse. All he had to do was bark out an explanation and he would walk off with her. She shifted again, the soreness between her thighs making itself known. She leaned her cheek against the muscles of his back, not thinking of Sango seeing the movement. She closed her eyes, seeking comfort from the one who was hurting her the most. Just thinking about what was going to happen tonight had her heart pounding.

Her eyes flew open as she felt Inuyasha tense beneath her, his grip tightening around her legs as he stopped abruptly. She heard him inhale and then repeat the subtle movement. Three times. "Um…why did you stop?"

"Do you sense something, Inuyasha?" Miroku leaned around Sango, for once not groping the feminine ass sitting so temptingly in front of him.

No, he didn't sense something. He smelled something. The scent was sweet and intoxicating. Very familiar. It wafted up his nose so that he almost rolled his eyes at the scent. He would never tire of it. Kagome. God, she was becoming aroused. He was more than happy to oblige her. "Yes. Me and Kagome will go check—"

"No!" Kagome cut him off and then shut her mouth when everyone glanced at her. She searched her mind frantically for an excuse to stop Inuyasha and for her strange outburst where the others were concerned. "Um…I mean, just keep going. We all had a long break last night and this morning. We need to make up for time lost."

Inuyasha was tempted to tell her he needed to make up for the time lost when she was rambling. He wouldn't have imagined that after taking her once, he would want her more. Again and again. He just couldn't get enough of her. He cursed beneath his breath. Why did she have to be human? Why couldn't she be his mate? He sighed softly and hitched her up higher on his back and made a "heh" sound and strode past the others. Fuck, why was he so tense lately? He wanted to fuck Kagome and he wanted this damn bead necklace off. He wanted to fuck Kagome and he wanted to find the rest of those jewel shards. He wanted to fuck Kagome—shit—and he wanted some ramen. Next on the list, he wanted to fuck her. He groaned and jumped up onto the trees.

"Hey, watch it." She tightened her arms around his shoulders as he leapt up with no warning whatsoever. Why couldn't life be simple? Miroku and Sango had it easy enough.

"You're in a hurry, Inuyasha." Miroku called out from below them. "Where are we going?"

"Don't know. Don't care."

Kagome sighed—again—and dropped her forehead against his back. So typical. He was going to get them lost. In the general direction of the shards, of course.

Kagome wanted to deny him more than anything. But she couldn't. Later that night after Inuyasha had made their excuses, he had tugged deep into the forest. It was almost pitch black, barely any moonlight filtering in overhead from the thick trees. Even though she could barely see, she wasn't scared. Inuyasha would probably kill anyone who tried to interrupt him right now.

"Come on." He grunted out. She trailed after him, her hand locked in his as he drew them deeper. He was breathing hard, his body tense. He started walking faster and she stumbled after him until he stopped abruptly and turned to face her. The look on his face was stony. "What's wrong, Inuyasha?"

"What do you think is wrong?" He walked up to her—almost stalking her. When she didn't move he began walking her backwards and he almost looked angry. He pushed her back one final step and then leaned in, bracing his hands on either side of her shoulders. "I've had to smell you all day. I've had to hold you." He leaned closer and nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I've been hard as a rock all day and I couldn't do a thing about it, damn you."

"Inuyasha…"

"I want what I can't have." She frowned at his words. He didn't make sense. He wanted her—he had her body. "You're driving me fucking crazy and I can't do a damn thing about it other than to fuck you out of my mind." He cursed and his hands slid down and cupped her hips and pulled her against him. She winced at his words.

"_I can't do a damn thing about it other than to fuck you out of my mind."_

She should tell him to sit. Dammit, she should! She was only digging herself deeper into the pain but as his lips slid against hers in a soft kiss, she knew she would take the pain—over and over again. He didn't stop to tease her. Instead, his hands slid around and cupped her ass, bringing her up on her tip toes.

"Why the hell do you wear these pants?" He wanted to rip them off. He could feel the ache in his fingers, his claws. The only thing that stopped him was knowing that she had to go back to the camp tonight and she couldn't do that naked. He'd kill Miroku for even peeking. "Now. I want you now, Kagome." He turned her and jerked at those damn pants of hers. When they slid around her thighs he didn't let her push them the rest of the way down. He turned her away from the tree and pushed her down onto her hands and knees. He grinned at the irony of that. He was a dog-demon and it would make sense—in a mocking way—to say that he enjoyed taking her doggie style, as she had called it.

He sank to his knees behind her, his pants already opened. He gripped his cock in one hand and clenched his teeth against the urge to thrust into her now, hard and fast. Instead, he held his breath as he slowly slid into her hot, wet heat. He felt her body close around him tightly, sucking him into her hot depths. Shit. He could feel that need rising again. It whispered in his mind, moving through his body. It made him want to slam into her, to hear her scream his name. He wanted to give her his blood, he wanted to leave his mark on her shoulder and have her bite him in return…

"Fuck." He hissed softly and withdrew before pushing back in. He wouldn't do it. If he killed her because of losing control, he would never forgive himself. So he tortured himself with slow thrusts, grinding his hips against hers. He shuddered as she moved against him, pressing back into each thrust. He rose up fully onto his knees and grasped her hips, holding her still as he began steadily moving, watching as his cock slid in and out of the depths of her sweet body. It was erotic—so fucking hot—watching as his cock glistened, stretching her body…He groaned and closed his eyes. He cursed when she moved back against him. God, no, stop. Fuck. He forced his eyes open and gripped her hips tighter.

"Don't. Fucking. Move." He was wound so tight, his body ready to spew. Tonight, he had to have control. Lately his body was always hard and he kept thinking more and more of taking her the way he wanted. Marking her as his mate. "Fuck." He whispered softly, knowing he couldn't. "Dammit, Kagome."

"What—"

"Shut up." He whispered huskily. He didn't even want to hear her talk. Her voice alone had his balls drawing up tight, his cock throbbing. What the fuck was wrong with him? Not just now, but all the time? One more minute and then he would move. Then he would take her slowly again, when his control wasn't so close to slipping.

"Inuyasha…whatever I did…I'm sorry…" She didn't care if she hadn't done anything. She would apologize if it just made him move.

He groaned, forcing his eyes open again. "Shut. Up. Shut the fuck up. Now. Please." He drew in a deep shuddering breath, struggling the need rising in him. He could feel it easing, slowly withdrawing—until she moved. She lifted up slightly, looking over shoulder. He saw the hurt in her eyes but more than that, he felt the way her body flexed around his. "Fuck." He groaned harshly and jerked her hips hard against his. He heard her cry out but his ears were ringing and he was thrusting. His head fell back as he started pounding into her, slamming his hips against her ass. It felt so good. He could feel the tight knot in his body gathering for real. He was slamming into her hard, his claws digging into her hips. It was quick but he couldn't help it. His thrusts slammed her forward; the only thing keeping her against him was the grip he had on her hips. Through the roaring in his ears he heard her cry out, felt her body convulse around his.

His eyes flew open and he cursed again, jerking out of the tight grip of her body. He stumbled and fell on his ass, his body shuddering with the need to cum. He hadn't, though. When he had realized what he was doing he had stopped and by God, it left him in agony. His dick was so hard he wanted to howl at the agony. He wrapped his fist around the thick length and started to pump as he watched her limb figure a few feet away. He could see the extent of what he had done. He had barely even started taking her and already her knees were scraped from the force. He didn't hear her coming, not until she was on her knees in front of him. "I'm so fucking sorry, Kagome…" He said through clenched teeth as pumped his fist even harder, squeezing the thick length that rose up between his thighs. Shit. Fuck. Hells damnation!

"Inuyasha, what's wrong…tell me…" His eyes flew open when her hand pushed his away and took its place. She couldn't even wrap her fingers around him fully. His arm flexed and lifted suddenly, his hand circling the slender length of her throat. He squeezed but she didn't stop. "Now. Make me cum now. Please. _Now._" His voice was guttural, his need almost violent. He was almost begging—afraid he would do something he regretted before she did it. All it took was a few quick pumps of her hand and he was cuming in her hand. He shuddered violently, his seed spewing up between them.

His mind wasn't working right. There were so many things he wanted to do to her. So many things that he _couldn't_ do to her.


	3. Chapter 3

**These first three chapters are done-mainly-with sex due to the fact that I want you all to get what they're feeling. Inuyasha wants her but he doesn't think he can have her, so he'll take her body as a second option. If you have any questions or are confused just let me know...**

* * *

He knew one way to stop himself from ever hurting her was to stop taking her. And that, he couldn't do. That alone would cause him pain and not just emotionally. It wasn't just his body. His mood was dark and he was agitated—which was becoming a regular emotion with him. He wished, he even begged, his body—his mind—to keep her at a distance but as he had known and thought earlier, if this was the only way he could have her, then have her he would.

"Eat your food, Inuyasha, and quit staring at Kagome…"

He hunched his shoulders and twirled his eating utensil in the ramen. He felt the urge to snap at Sango, to tell her to shut the fuck up while he stared at his mate—NO! Kagome—while he stared at Kagome all he wanted. Maybe when he sated his need for her body then things would go back to normal but he had the feeling that sating it was a long time coming. He almost snickered at the pun.

"What, you're not hungry? Well I'll be damned. That's a first." Miroku slapped his thigh and laughed.

"Of course I'm hungry, you idiot." Yes, he thought, as his gaze dropped down to Kagome's lips. He was very, very hungry. He wanted to eat from her lips, leave them swollen as he moved down to the slopes of her breast and then lower, past her stomach to settle between her thighs—

"You better eat while you have the chance because when Shippo gets back, if you don't eat your food quick, he sure will."

Inuyasha snorted. He dared the little brat to touch his food. He'd end up with a lump the size of his fist on the back of his head. Fuck, why wouldn't the sun just go down already? He wanted to kiss her senseless and then bend her over a tree stump and take her from behind and then take her on all fours again. Then he would bring her hips up higher against his and take that sweet ass of hers. She would be a virgin there and he could imagine how tight she would feel. He groaned and closed his eyes, feeling the response of his cock throbbing between his legs. Tonight, he would let her take him. He needed the time to rebuild his shattered control.

"What's wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango questions as she took a second helping of ramen. No matter how many times they ate the stuff, they never grew tired of it. Well, Kagome was, but this food was the shit to the rest of them.

"Nothing." He stood up suddenly and pulled Kagome to her feet. "I need to have a talk with Kagome." Miroku and Sango stared at him questioningly and he stared right back. "About the Jewel, you idiots." He huffed and rolled his eyes, the lie coming from his lips so easily. He turned and trudged into the forest, pulling her along behind him. He could hear the increase in her heartbeat, the steady beat that slowly started to pound. He smelled the wetness gathering between her thighs and breathed through his mouth to keep from smelling the sweet scent that was driving him wild.

"Again, Inuyasha? Now?" Her heart began to pound as she followed him and she knew he could smell her arousal growing. It wasn't even nightfall yet. He had taken her four times—four times—before they had headed back to the camp before the others awoke.

"Yes, now." He snapped out. He started walking faster, his grip on her hand tight. He stopped so suddenly that she bumped into him and he cursed as he felt her breasts press up against his back. He spun around and wrapped his fingers around her upper arms and jerked her against his hard, aching body. He kissed her. He released her arms and speared his hands into her hair, tilting her head back to better their angle. She moaned and he kissed her hard, his tongue thrusting into her mouth to caress her own.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing to Kagome?" The small voice, right next to their faces, had Kagome jerking back. As much as she could, that is. He didn't release her, instead his hands had lowered, sliding around to cup her waist and then lower and circling behind. His hands spanned the small of her back, pulling her flush against him so that she could feel the thick, hard length of his cock against her lower stomach as she stared up at Shippo's face, his small short legs perched on Inuyasha's shoulder. Her cheeks turned scarlet as she stared up at his cute, innocent face. He was watching the two before his gaze lowered to where Inuyasha's hands were spread.

"Go away, runt." Inuyasha turned his head slightly and glared at the offending little midget on his shoulder. The little bastard had horrible timing. Couldn't he have stayed gone for 15 more minutes? The way his body felt, it would have only taken 10 minutes, at the least, to have them both climaxing. He reached over his shoulder and caught Shippo by his tail and then lifted him off. "Go. Away."

Shippo hung there, watching the two. He smiled at Kagome and then switched his small eyes back to Inuyasha and pouted. "No. Why were you…biting her? What'd she do to you?"

Inuyasha would have grinned if he had been able. His body was too tense, his muscles tuned to a fine tension from the desire to fuck her senseless. Instead, he bared his teeth in a semblance of a smile at little Shippo. "She's done a lot, trust me."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome whispered, horrified at his explanation.

He opened his hand and dropped Shippo but the little bastard just jumped back up on the other side of shoulder. "Dammit, Shippo, go away." Maybe if he knocked him against one of those trees a couple of times he would listen.

"I just got back. I wanted to see Kagome…but what did she do to make you bite her? That's not nice."

Inuyasha growled slightly and flicked Shippo off his shoulder again. "I wasn't biting her. She hurt her lips so I was kissing them better like she did for your hand the last time you hurt it. Wasn't I, Kagome?" He looked down at her, his eyes glinting. She nodded, her cheeks still flushed from the kiss and the embarrassment of Shippo almost catching them in such a compromising situation. "Yes, Shippo. He made it all better."

"Good. Now let's go back. I can smell the ramen from here." He hopped off and started in the direction of the camp and glanced over his shoulder to see the two still standing there. Inuyasha was still staring at him, looking very, very irritated. "Come on."

"You can have my ramen."

Shippo didn't have to be told twice. With those five words he bounded off in the direction of the camp and left the two. No sooner had he disappeared from their sight than Inuyasha caught her lips again. He cupped her ass and brought her up against him, leaving her feet clear off the ground. She moaned in his arms and he groaned against her lips, rubbing his crotch against her. He sank to his knees and brought her down with him, never releasing her lips from his. As his lips moved against hers, his hands jerked at the fastening of his pants till they came undone. He cupped the back of her neck to keep her from breaking the kiss as his hands tore at her pants, jerking the button up and then pulling down that damned zipper that was always in his way.

Not once did he release her from the kiss, not even when he sank down onto the ground and slowly pulled her on top of him. His cock rose up, thick and heavy with need. "You take me." He whispered—finally—releasing her lips. He slid his hands beneath his head and laced them there, watching as she stared down at him. "Take me, Kagome." He murmured when she hesitated. His eyelids hooded when she grasped his raging cock and held it still as she rose up and then fitted the thick mushroom head against her body and then slowly sank down. He watched her face as her body opened around his, spreading tight to accept him like it did every night. She was as tight as ever and he could feel his muscles bunching as she sank lower. He clenched his hands together, felt his claws dig into his palms. He muttered something beneath his breath when he felt the last few inches of his cock reach her depths, butting up inside her.

"Now move." He ordered softly, his voice rough as he stared up at her. Not once did he move from his position, keeping his hands laced beneath his head as she slowly rose up. Up and up until only the tip resided in and then slowly—ah, fuck, slowly—sinking back down. She kept the rhythm slow, sliding her body over his again and again. He felt the delicate shudder that wracked her body, felt her body clench around his compulsively from the movement. She was killing him—again. She leaned forward and placed her hands on his shoulders, gripping the damp muscles as she continued moving over him. He was glad he hadn't taught her the fast, violent side of sex—other than what he had showed her the other night. He knew he wouldn't have been able to take it if she had started taking him hard. He would have lost control and started pounding into her—

He groaned and closed his eyes, blocking those wicked thoughts from his head as she fell forward against him, panting, her cheek against his chest as her hips moved back and forth against his nose, grinding his pubic bone against her throbbing clit. "No." He grunted out and gripped her forearms and pushed her back up so that she was straddling him again. "Move. I want you cumming over me, moaning my name…" He hadn't meant to move his hands but he wanted her to cum. Now. He gripped her hips and started moving her up and down himself. It wasn't so hard now. The violent edge of his lust had bowed down, leaving him able to breathe without the pain of need tearing at his balls. All he had needed was for her to take control, to give him time to recuperate. "Like that…just like that…" He whispered when she started moving again, following the gentle thrust and drag of his cock. Her head fell back as her hips rose and fell until she was shuddering in his arms. She was coming apart in his arms, her body climaxing around his in gentle waves.

A part of him, deep down, wanted to feel her body convulsing around him in hard waves.

He forced the thought away and gripped her hips again, kept her moving on him until he cursed and lifted her up again so that his thick length slipped out of her snug body. He squeezed his eyes shut as he wrapped his hand around the thick base and started pumping those last few seconds, keeping his body hard until seconds later he was cumming, his seed squirting onto her inner thighs. He shuddered and released her and felt her body fall onto his. He wrapped his arms around her. "I love feeling your body around mine, Kagome. Cumming, tugging at me…"

As gentle as he took her, she couldn't think of it as sex. Her mind whispered "making love" over and over again. He was so gentle. She felt his hand sift through her hair, caressing her. Her eyes slid closed and she 'hummed' softly at the gentle touch. She felt weak and sated, her body languid against his. She moved closer against his damp body and slid her hand over his chest, resting it over the steady beat of his heart. "Inuyasha…what are you going to do when Miroku and Sango find out?" She knew they had to go back soon. It was broad daylight. And it didn't take this long to talk about the Jewel.

"They won't."

Not that they could do anything if they found out. Miroku would no doubt pat him on the back and tell him good job. Sango would tell him to stay away before he hurt her even more. He felt a moments rage at the thought of Sango and Miroku trying to stop them…he would kill them if they tried. _No one would keep him from his mate._ He sighed softly. Mate. He knew better. Kagome was not his mate. He smiled as he felt her lips kiss his shoulder in a gentle caress. He felt a warning twitch against his inner thigh.

"Stop it." He murmured.

"Stop what?"

"That." His voice lacked conviction. He liked the feel of her lips on his skin. She stopped kissing his shoulder and instead rubbing her cheek against his skin. The warning twitch against thigh turned into a verbal one, growing hot. He grinned softly. The damn thing didn't know when to stay down. He groaned and brought her hand up and kissed her knuckles. "Wench—" He whispered teasingly, his voice low and gruff. "—you make things difficult." He wanted nothing more than to stay here with her but he knew they had to get back. They had been gone long enough. He sat up, wincing at the throbbing in his groin. He'd just taken her for God's sake. He glared down at his hard cock. _You damn fool. Can't you stay down for five minutes around her?_ It twitched, as if to say no. "Come on, we need to be getting back."

"Inuyasha…they can wait a little longer…"

He felt her cool hand rest on his hot shoulder and glanced over his shoulder at her. He covered her hand with his and then brought it over and kissed her knuckles again. He was elated—which made him even harder—as he realized that _she_ wasn't ready to go. She was offering herself this time. He turned, the grin on his face clear and soft. "Again, Kagome? You're insatiable?" Then again, she was the one who'd made him hard again.

Her arms went up willingly and circled his shoulders as he crawled over her slowly, gently pushing her back to the ground till he was over her body. "I'm not the only one." She teased back as her hands slid in his long, white locks of hair. He prodded between her thighs with his cock, rubbing the turgid length back and forth over her clit. He leaned down and kissed her softly for once, instead of taking her lips in a bruising kiss. He couldn't help it. She knew they needed to get back but she was offering to ease the need that had risen up so suddenly.

"Thank you, Kagome." He whispered as he slid in her body again, thrusting to the hilt in one slow glide. He rested his forehead in the curve of her neck and shoulder as he started thrusting, his ass rising and falling over hers. He never grew tired of this, no matter how many times he took her. She was always so tight and wet, her body burning—so hot—as it closed around his. He could feel her moaning with each thrust, his barely audible groans matching hers. He felt her hands slide down, her fingers teasing his hips before moving around to cup his ass. He clenched his eyes shut as she squeezed. His eyes flew open and a shudder wracked his body as she jerked his hips against hers hard. "Ah, Kagome. Shit." He groaned out, stopping. Her nails dug into his ass and her small cry from that one move was still echoing in his head.

"Inuyasha…"

He heard her whisper his name and the soft plea had his eyes closing again. He forced them open when she whispered his name again. The look in her eyes was desperate—confused. His body shook—he couldn't move. He would cum if he did and not only that, he would start _pounding_ into her if he did. "Kagome…" He groaned out softly.

"Inuyasha, please." He felt one hand slide into his hair. He knew what she was asking. Oh God, he knew. He wanted the same thing. "Just once. Please. I want to feel…" He dropped his head against her chest, his body shuddering from her plea. Why did she have to go and ask him that? He lifted his head and slowly moved his hips, pulling out and then gliding back in. He stopped again, felt a drop of sweat roll down his temple.

"Fuck, Kagome. I can't. Don't you see?" Knowing what she was asking for, it was tearing at his control again. Couldn't she take what he was offering instead of asking for the impossible?

"Inuyasha…please…"

"God, Kagome. I can't." He lifted his hands and gripped her head, staring into her eyes. "I won't hurt you like that. If I lose control…" There were reasons why humans and demons didn't fuck. Why they didn't mate. There was yet to be a single human who had survived, one who could take the virile lusty desires—the passions—of a demon. "Kagome…"

"_Please_?"

He groaned at the plea in her voice, the threat of tears. Why she needed this from him, he couldn't fathom—but a part of him did understand. A part of him needed her just as bad. Fast and hard. He could feel his resolve cracking. Once. Just once. His eyes were tortured as he opened them and stared down at her. He released her head and moved his hands down her body until he gripped the underside of her thighs and hitched them higher. He shifted one and pushed it high, keeping his hand beneath her knee while he wrapped the other around his hips. "Kagome…" He didn't want to—but a part of him did—but he couldn't resist that plea in her voice. "Promise me you won't ask for this again. Say it and I will."

She nodded and he shook his head. "Say it." He needed to hear her say the words, that she wouldn't ask for him to take her like this again after this. Once was all he could give her. He wouldn't hurt her again—by God, he refused to hurt her now. "If you get scared or if I'm hurting you stop me." And she could. All she had to do was summon her powers and blast him. Or scream. "If you have to, scream. Do anything to make me stop…promise me." He was terrified of hurting her but at the same time; he was growing even harder in her at the thought of taking her harder. He wouldn't take her like he wanted but he would give her something. Just enough.

She nodded, the move jerky. "Yes. I promise. Now please…" He stared down at her for a moment more as his hand tightened beneath her knee and then he took a deep breath—his eyes so deep, so set; glowing—before he pulled back and thrust back in. The movement was slow—torturously slow. She moaned in denial and shook her head, even though she felt pleasure from that one alone. "Inuyasha—"

"I know, Kagome." He squeezed behind her knee where he held it up as he pulled his hips back. "I mean it, Kagome…tell me if I …" _Hurt you. _He took a deep breath, his look turning into a grimace as he slammed his hips home into her body. His eyes slid closed as a groan of pleasure hissed out from his lips. He felt her body jerk but she didn't say anything so he slid out again—and thrust back just as hard. He forced his eyes open, his body shaking. "Kagome?"

Her cheeks were flushed as she stared up at him. The way he had positioned her left her wide open to his thrusts. Those two thrusts were hard, slamming into her. Still slow—but when he came up against her again, oh God. She felt him so deep. "I'm alright." She whispered, hearing the question in his shaking voice. He was still moving slow. Pulling out—slowly—and then thrusting back in hard enough so that she heard the sound of his flesh slapping against her own, felt his balls slap against her body. Again. And again. Over and over…She swore his eyes were glowing, the look on his face fierce. Dammit…It felt…so good…"Inuyasha, do it." She panted out, pleading. She fisted her hand in his hair, forcing his face to look at hers so she could see his eyes.

"I am." But he knew what she was talking about. The plea was silent, the look in her eyes begging—and he felt his control shatter from that look in her eyes. "Dammit, Kagome. If I hurt you…say something…" He was already thrusting before he even finished the sentence. One look from her eyes and he had lost it. "Fuck." He whispered as his hips started pounding against hers. He heard her cry out at the sudden furious pace he set. His balls were tight, burning with the need to release—to spew inside her. "Fuck." He hissed, his eyes sliding closed as his head fell back. He gripped her hip and knee tighter, thrusting over and over. The tight squeeze of her body was driving him crazy. His chest was vibrating; vicious growls rising up as he suddenly reared back on his knees and dropped her leg. He caught her hips and started jerking her to his thrust and he thrust forward, forcing her body to meet his each time.

His cock was hardening even more, his balls ready to burst—He cursed when he felt her explode around him suddenly, her body rippling around his. He smelled her sweet blood and wondered why but he…didn't…care…He gripped her hips tighter and hunched over her shuddering body as he started short stroking, his body almost…almost…there…His hips humped against hers, the thrust short, grinding. "Kagome…" He growled out. His vision tunneled, the edges flaring red as he took her over and over, trying to reach…He heard her cry out and the sound of her voice had his body exploding. His balls tightened unbearably and then his cock exploded _inside_ her in a burst of fiery pleasure.

"_Mate."_

When he felt the release, the red faded from his vision seconds after it had started and then he felt his cock pulsing in her body, the first thick, hot splashes of seed spewing into her body. He cursed and jerked back, struggling to breath as he fell on his ass, his cum spewing up into the air between them. His head fell back as his cock pulsed, jet after jet spewing into the air. He moaned gutturally and gripped his cock and pumped it harder—faster—forcing the rest of the thick cum from his body.

* * *

**As you can, he gave her, well, the both of them, a taste of what it would be like to fuck HARD. He's afraid of killing her because he can get violent during sex being that he is half a demon and all. Yes, if you didn't understand, his demon almost came out. He would have if Inuyasha hadn't orgasmed in that exact moment. Review and I hope you enjoyed!**


	4. Chapter 4

He had never cum so hard in his life. His cock ached from the explosion that had had his toes curling, his whole body tingling. And he had never been more terrified. Sitting there with his head thrown back, his hand pumping the last of his seed from his body, he had opened his eyes to see Kagome lying there, panting—her breast heaving as she struggled to breath. The scent of her blood had caught his senses while he had taken her body. He had realizing why. His body had been intent on taking hers, of thrusting so deep in her body that he had clenched his hand around her hips, his claws digging into her flesh. He had small gouges where blood pooled from each small crescent. She had laid there, her legs wide open, shuddering from her climax—and his—her own arousal and body went between her thighs from her own release.

Inuyasha closed his eyes, wincing at the brutal pleasure of the memory. It had only been seconds—mere seconds—but he would never forget the feel of shooting his seed in her body. Such a simple thing. It shouldn't have bothered him. But his mind and body craved to do it again. He ran a hand down his face. He was stupid. He was such an idiot. He was the stronger one between the two but he had been so weak when she had asked him. So weak he hadn't been able to resist. And look what had happened. He had seen the bruises forming—already—on her slender hips while she had dressed, the crescent shaped gouges. He groaned. Shit.

"Inuyasha, I'm alright. You didn't hurt me."

The lie lay between them. Thick and heavy. He could smell it. What she left unsaid was _much._ He had heart her, but not enough to kill her. No matter what she said, those marks on her hips said otherwise. No matter the pain, she had somehow enjoyed it. The way her body had jerked and convulsed in his arms…He ignored the warmth rising up from his cock. _No._ Twice in 15 minutes? What the hell was happening to him?

Kagome winced as she sat down across from Sango. Her whole body was sore and he hadn't even touched her other than fucking her. At least he wasn't regretting it entirely. There was no disguising the look of male pride on his face—the look in his eyes—because he had known he had given her pleasure. Mind-blowing, intoxicating pleasure. She had known what she was asking for. Or so she had thought. She hadn't expected the frantic pounding of his hips, the curses that came from his mouth. She remembered those last minutes when he had taken her body. The look on his face had changed, almost pain-filled. He had looked desperate and his thrust had changed to a frenzied pace. Hard, fast short strokes that had him growing even larger inside her. He had come inside her—something he had never done before. It had only been seconds before he jerked but she had felt the burning hot wash of him inside her. Then he had said one word. His voice had been a deep growl. Guttural.

"_Mate."_

He hadn't brought it up once and she had to wonder, had he even realized he had said it? He had looked at her with such possession—such fury—in that moment. He had seemed different and then the look was gone, just as he came. She didn't exactly know what the word meant but the way he had said it…it was possessive—towards her.

He had hurt her. She hadn't lied completely. The place between her thighs ached and her leg muscles were sore from the hard thrusts. But she was still alive. He hadn't killed her. But she could understand his fear now. She wasn't scared of him, no. He would never hurt her, not willingly. She understood though. Those few fierce moments that he had showed her were almost violently. In that moment, she wished she wasn't human. Maybe if she was a demon or hell, half like him, she could take what his body had to offer—fully. She sighed and wrapped her arms around her knees.

"You ok, Kagome?"

She glanced up as Inuyasha spoke and smiled. "I'm fine. Quit asking me the same question." If he asked her that one more time she was going to 'sit' him. Ever since they had come back to the camp he watched her almost endlessly and every time she fidgeted he asked that same damn question.

"You sure?"

"Inuyasha…" She warned softly and then heard him sigh in defeat. Honestly, he was acting as if she'd never been hurt before. This was the least of the hurt she had received in the past eight years. By far, the most pleasurable. She couldn't stop thinking about him. The pleasure he had given her. A part of her wanted him to take her like that again but the other part of her now knew how dangerous that was. Hell, he could probably kill her with sex alone. She sighed. It was going to be a long day.

It was hell carrying her on his back. He should have just made her walk but that would just slow them down. He was in a constant state of arousal. Jumping from one tree to another, each move jostled her against his back and he could feel the thrusts of her breast against his back, the tight grip of her legs around his back. He tightened his hands beneath her knees, his lips lifting in a silent snarl. He would be fine if his cock would stay down, if the need to fuck her would just go away. He couldn't stop again. They had to find the Jewel shards and if he kept stopping to fuck her every time he felt the need, he they would never find them. Fuck, why was his body in a constant state of need?

_Mate. I need my mate. She need's her mate—I need to take my mate._

He hadn't even realized he was growling, the vicious sound tearing up from his throat until he heard Kagome murmured his name. He missed a step and stumbled, his hold tightening on her immediately as the branch beneath him snapped in two. He cursed but Kiara was beneath him in an instant. Kira stumbled from the added weight but kept them up as she slowly made her way back to the ground.

"Damn, Inuyasha. When you did you learn not to look where you're going?"

Inuyasha ignored Miroku's side remark. What he couldn't ignore, however, was Miroku when he slowly slid his hand up. With Kagome practically in his lap, Miroku just couldn't resist a feel. He heard Kagome curse and then yell at Miroku. Fury rose up, hard and fast just as Kira's feet touched the ground. With Kagome still on his back he jumped off and spun around.

"Keep your hands to yourself, you fucking pig. Touch her again and I'll rip you to pieces." The words came out in a twisted snarl, his teeth bared. The warning growl faded slowly as he stared at Miroku, rage in his eyes.

_How dare he touch his mate._ He ignored the words in his mind, the harsh voice that seemed so much like his. He stared at Miroku, his body tense. He wanted to kill the bastard for touching her. No one touched Kagome.

_No one touched his mate._ There it was again, that voice, barely audible.

"Inuyasha…" Kagome watched the confrontation between him and Miroku. For once, Miroku didn't speak. He had realized his mistake—no matter that Inuyasha had never reacted like that before. "Inuyasha…you didn't have to talk to him like that. Calm down…"

"He had no right to touch you like that." The need to rip Miroku's throat rose. Even better, to rip his nether regions off. Then he couldn't father those children he was so intent on having every woman bare. He was breathing hard, his cock hard as a rock as he fought the urge to do Miroku bodily harm.

_HOW DARE HE TOUCH MY MATE!_

With a curse Inuyasha let go of her legs. She slid off his back, a confused look on her face but he didn't notice. The feel of her sliding down had him clenching his fist against a groan. Ah, God. The move was torturing him. He wanted to rip those offending pants off and throw her to the ground and rut. "Stay. I need some time alone." He didn't say anything more, just left the four staring after him as he took off running into the forest.

"What's with him?" Miroku muttered.

Inuyasha ran for 15 minutes before he stopped. He was shaking with rage, the emotion causing his dick to harden even further. He needed to release the pent up emotion and he couldn't do that with Kagome. Not right now. His control had never been so badly frayed over the years. He couldn't remember a time when he had felt such anger over a simple grope. He turned and braced his fist against a tree as he tore at the fastening of his pants with the other. His cock sprang free, thick and hard and he closed his fist around it. He closed his eyes on a groan of sheer pleasure from just the touch. How could he still be so hard—his body primed and ready, after having took her last night, more than once and then another this afternoon? He just couldn't get enough.

_Need…mate…_

He growled at the words in his mind and blocked them out as he started to pump his fist around his bulging cock. He moved his hand and braced his forearm against the tree and then dropped his forehead over it as he started stroking his hand hard and fast. He squeezing, willing his throbbing cock to cum, to give him some relief.

_No relief…not…until mate…need to…__**take**__ her._

"Fuck." He whispered, his hand moving so fast it was almost a blur. He pumped and stroking, his hips working against the frenzied, desperate lunges of his hand. He could feel the cum in his cock boiling up and then it was shooting out, coating the bark of the tree. He groaned, his head falling back as he still stroked, working his hot flesh until he was limp. He shuddered and fell against the tree. His body wasn't so tense but the sharp edge of lust was cut in half. It still throbbed in his veins though. What he wanted was Kagomes hot, tight little body around his own.

He winced as fixed his clothing and then turned. He needed to get back. Kagome would be worried.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?"

The voice, so very familiar had him turning. He turned and stared at the woman. The look on her face was impassive as she stared at him. Kikyo. "What do you want, Kikyo?" For some reason, he couldn't find it in him to care whether or not she had seen what he had just done. The only thing he cared about was Kagome. He and Kikyo had resolved their issues after defeating Naraku. Still, seeing her now, it annoyed the shit out of him.

"Inuyasha, what are you doing?" The look on her face matched her voice—impassive. She had always been that. So emotionless.

"What does it look like I'm doing? I'm going back to the others. Got to find those shards." His voice was gruff.

She shook her head, the look in her eyes unreadable. "You know that's not what I'm talking about. I can sense the demon in you."

His head jerked up, his eyes narrowing. "What the fuck are you talking about?" Like hell. His cupped the hilt of Tensiga without thought. He felt comfort in knowing that the sword rested against his hip. The sword was what kept the demon under control. The only other thing that could control his demon side was Kagome.

_Don't you see?_

He ignored the low, growling voice in his head. His imagination—of that, he was sure. The look Kikyo sent him was cold, as if he had outright mocked her by calling her a liar. "I'm a half demon, Kikyo. Doesn't surprise me you can. Now get the fuck out of my way—"

"Inuyasha, you have to stop." Her words were soft, as if trying to soothe him, make him see the mistakes he was making. Stupid bitch. She didn't know what she was talking about. "Your demon is coming out, Inuyasha."

His eyes narrowed further, zeroing in on her. "It's under control and you know it. The Tenseiga keeps it under control."

She shook her head, not moving from her spot. "No, Inuyasha. He's coming out. You'll kill her when it does if you don't stop. You're over 500 years old and he is ready to come out. Your attachment to Kagome is drawing him and you know that cannot be. You have to stop before it's too late." He saw her fist tighten around her bow. He didn't see how she could be so beautiful when her eyes were so cold. Her eyes were full of knowledge and understanding. She didn't hate him or Kagome. But stop? He couldn't. The thought of not taking her again…

"Feh." He grunted.

"If you hurt her, Inuyasha, I won't hesitate to kill you. She is the only chance for the Jewel. Inuyasha." She called his name softly when he turned away. He sighed and glanced at her over his shoulder.

"What?"

"If he comes out, I will kill you." Her words should have been full of hatred but they weren't. They were soft, as if she carried a great burden. She knew how dangerous his demon side was. He was even more dangerous than Sesshomaru. His demon was dominating. He wanted dominance and he wanted to dominate. No one could control him.

_You're wrong…_


	5. Chapter 5

Inuyasha had done something different that night. She had never known such content as she had when she had lain in his arms. Just that. When he had tugged her into the forest that night, she had been expecting him to push her to the ground gently. Instead, he had jerked her to him and his arms had surrounded her. She had felt the thick, hard length of him throbbing against her back.

"_Not tonight. I just want…to hold you." _

It was obvious he had wanted more than that but after he had shed his red firerat top, he had spread it out on the ground and pulled her down beside him. What had happened to bring this abrupt change in him? Not that she minded. It was kind of romantic having his body spooned behind hers. The way his hands spanned her stomach, keeping her pressed back against him. Twice she had felt his fingers lazily tracing small circles on her stomach, twice she had felt his hands move upward slowly and then his hands clench into fist, as if stopping himself. Before she had fallen asleep in his arms she had whispered, "Thank you." They rarely had time to just lie in each other's arms.

He hadn't touched her all day except for when she had to ride on his back and as the day wore on she saw the way his muscles were bunched. His face was stony, the look in his eyes dark. He looked agitated.

"What's wrong with you today?" Miroku questioned. It wasn't just today. It had been almost all week. Yesterday when he had almost snapped his head off for touching Kagome and now his sour mood.

Inuyasha's head jerked up from the sudden question, aggravation marking his facial features. "Nothing." He snapped out, the words coming out harsh. Dammit, why couldn't the bastards just leave him alone? He wanted to punch something. Maybe rip up a couple of trees. Kill a few demons. Gouge Miroku's eyes out for even looking at Kagome.

'_Mate.'_

He growled, ignoring the look the others sent him. Oh yea, he wanted to mate alright. He wanted to rut and fuck. He wanted to bend Kagome over and spread the cheeks of her ass and take her right there. It had been so long…Only one night of celibacy.

'_Mate. Mate. Mate.'_

The words resounded in his head. Mate—HIS mate. Mate—fuck his mate. When had Kagome become such a crucial part of his sex life? The moment he took her. Her body was addicting. There wasn't a single day that he didn't think of the night to come. Of the different ways he wanted to take her. Gripping her shoulders and pushing her to her knees to guide her to his cock—

'_Too long. Need mate.'_

What he needed was another female demon to fuck. Someone who he could slake his violent lust on. Then he could come to Kagome and take her without the fear of losing control. Using his own hand wasn't going to do it. His mind was whispering a denial at the mere thought of taking another female but hell, if he didn't do something he would be walking around with a hard-on 24/7. He could take Kagome over and over again. That's what he wanted to do. Her body wasn't made for that, though, and it killed him to think of hurting her like that.

'_Take mate.' _The primal growl hissed in his mind. _'Let me take mate. My mate.'_

What the hell was wrong with him?

He stood up and the others glanced at him. He stared at Kagome for a moment. "I'll be back in a few hours. Maybe tonight. I need away from you guys." He muttered gruffly. He felt the most unbelievable remorse—denial—for what was in his mind. Dammit, he had to do something. He wanted Kagome's body to a fine point of pain but he wasn't going to take her until the sharp edge of his lust was sated. He stared at her for a moment more. "I'll be back in a while, Kagome." His said to soften the blow of what he had said. _I need away for you guys._

His cock was rock hard, standing on end as he took off into the forest. It hurt to move, much less run. His skin felt tight, stretched over his body as if he were going to burst any moment. There were demons all over. It wouldn't be hard to find a willing female demon, after all. Most of the female ones were lustful creatures by nature. He didn't miss the irony in the fact of the first female demon he came to.

He would have grinned if his cock wasn't hurting so bad with the need to fuck. She was a hair demon, just like Yura had been and she resembled the stupid bitch. He skidded to a halt, taking in her brown hair and the heavy set breast and small waist. He wished her hair was black, her breast smaller…Shit, he was comparing her to Kagome. He watched as she turned, her nose scenting the air. Oh yea, she could smell him and his need. His lips twisted up in a silent snarl as she turned fully, her tongue sliding over lips as she realized the lustful look in his eyes.

'_MATE.' _The growl hissed in his mind. Denial rose up, sharp and fast. Dammit. He ignored the feeling as he launched himself up into the tree. He fisted his hands in her hair and jerked her head back. He wasn't going to kiss her. His body rebelled at the idea. "Fuck. Now." His voice was hoarse as he wrapped his fist in her clothes and ripped them down the front. Her body was pale and white. He wished it was tan—softer.

"Oh, demon boy wants to play."

Demon boy? If he ripped all of that precious hair of hers off her head she wouldn't think he was a boy. Maybe if he sliced her head clean off her shoulders…he spun her around and shoved her upper body over so she was bent halfway. He gripped the base of his cock and bent his knees and without pretense shoved his thick length into her body. He wasn't gentle like he was with Kagome. He didn't have to be. The moment he was in her body, he noticed the difference. She wasn't as tight; her body wasn't the same, sweet smell. She was too strong. Just not strong enough. She wasn't like Kagome. Kagome was human and fragile. He could dominate her so easily.

'_Let me.'_ The voice snarled in his mind.

He wasn't gentle when he started thrusting. He gripped her hips and started pounding. His hips moved in a frenzy, his balls slamming back and forth as he took her hard. His chest heaved as he struggled to bring in air. He thrust and thrust and thrust…He closed his eyes, cursing, as he only grew harder. His need wasn't ebbing. It was growing stronger, no matter how hard he took the female demon.

"Fuck." He jerked out of her. "I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered, his voice ragged. He felt as if he had betrayed her by taking this demon. He hadn't even succeeded in anything. His cock ached so bad he was almost crippled from the pain.

"Let me take you in my mouth…I'll suck it hard—"

He jerked away from her, his eyes glowing. "Touch me again and I'll kill you." He wanted to kill himself for even touching her. He jumped off the tree, the look on his face ravaged from the throbbing in his cock. God, he needed her. He needed Kagome to take him. To ease the pain in his balls. Before his feet were on the ground he was already pumping his cock, struggling to force him to climax. His head fell back but nothing happened as he moved his hand faster and faster. He squeezed almost painfully, wanting to feel the tight grasp of her body as she came around him…He twisted his wrist, moving his hand back and forth…"Fuck…" He panted, his eyes glazed over from the pain. He couldn't come by his hand and the agony rising up from his loins almost doubled him over.

'_Mate…'_

He jerked his pants back up and an hour later, as he stumbled back onto the edge of the camp, his eyes automatically took in Kagome's laughing form across the distance. Just seeing her eased his pain. But not the lust.

'_My mate. Need…take her…'_

He hadn't intended on taking her. He was going to suffer through the agony alone until the lust in his groin eased but he couldn't stop the words from coming from his lips, his voice hoarse from the pain. "Kagome…"

He saw her head jerk up, the look in her eyes concerned. She saw the pain in his eyes, heard the sound in his voice. He needed her.

"Inuyasha, what's wrong?" He didn't remember seeing her move but she was there in front of him. He inhaled hard at her scent. Had she always smelled so good?

"Kagome…"

"Kagome, is everything alr—" Sango started.

"Yes." Kagome cut her off, nothing even bothering with an explanation. "Inuyasha, what's wrong. Please, tell me."

"It hurts." He closed his eyes against the dull, throbbing pain in his groin. He grew even harder at the sound of her voice.

"Let me—"

He groaned at her words, not even hearing the rest of what she said. _Let me—_Oh yes, he could let her. The possibility of those words. Finally, her words came into focus.

"—what hurts, Inuyasah? What happened"?

He didn't care if the others saw but they weren't paying attention to the two anymore. Inuyasha caught her hand and jerked it to his cock, wrapping her fingers over the towering length through his pants. "I need…I'm sorry, Kagome." He whispered hoarsely, groaning at the feel of her fingers around him. He felt more than saw her glance behind them as she started trying to tug her hand away. "Fuck, don't stop. _Please._" He was begging, the plea in his voice so low it was barely audible. She wasn't even moving he hand over him; her light struggles had sent shards of pleasure through his cock.

He barely remembered her whispering to him, the look in her eyes frightened for him. She didn't understand why he was in such pain; all she knew was that he was in pain. Pain that had him begging and Inuyasha, he never begged. He didn't even remember her slowly walking him back into the forest. One moment they were on the edge of the camp and the next there were trees overhead. "It hurts." He groaned, his head bowing. He tore open his hand again and his cock fell forward. He gripped the length in his hand and started pumping. He needed relief and he needed it now before he died of the pain.

He cried out when he felt her cool hands move over him then, gently pushing his own away so she could take him in her hand. She didn't understand what had happened. He didn't understand. All he knew was that he needed HER to ease the ache building. He forced his eyes open and cupped her shoulders, squeezing them. "Kagome…" His eyes were glistening as he applied a light pressure to her shoulders. He couldn't help it. Her hand wouldn't be fast enough. He wanted release—needed—it now. And he wanted her mouth. He applied more pressure until she slowly began sinking, her knees bending. He placed a hand on top of her head and steadily began pushing her down till she was on her knees. The sight of her there was beautiful. His cock was thick—huge—rising up inches from her face and he knew the moment she realized what he wanted.

"Inuyasha, I don't…I've never…"

"I'll show you." He groaned out as he cupped her head, his fingers sliding through her hair, tightening there. "_Please."_ It was as if that word—his voice pleading—was all it took. There was no resistance when he tugged her head forward. Just hesitation on her part, the lack of knowledge. "I'll show you." He whispered through clenched teeth again, his eyes sliding closed as the mushroom head brushing he lips. He rocked his hips, forcing the tip inches past but not even the full length of the head. "Oh God, Kagome." He tightened his hold on her hair and kept pushing. He couldn't help it. His hips slid steadily forward, stretching her lips around him until half his length was in her mouth. He felt the tip threatening to nudge her throat. He wanted to go deeper…harder…He groaned and pulled out past the tight ring of her lips before sliding back in. His cock bumped the back of her throat, threatening to slip past again…Oh God. He jerked out suddenly and leaned down and grabbed one of her hands so she cupped the base of his cock.

"Kagome, I can't. I'm too hard. I can't take your mother like this without doing it the way I want. Do this for me…please." He shifted her hand, moving it down between his legs so that she cupped the hot, heavy sac beneath his cock. "Suck it. I can't take your mouth right now…not when I'm like this…" But he wanted to. He couldn't do it—not now—without thrusting hard and fast, forcing his length past her tight mouth to the even tighter portion of her throat. He wanted to feel her around him, gagging, sucking his release from him—

"Shit." He closed his mind on the thought and gripped his cock again and started pumping. He tilted her head back and pulled her forward. He was amazed that she was doing this so willingly. She wasn't fighting him, not even when he pulled her forward and shifted his stance wider. His head fell back when he cupped his balls and offered them, pressing her lips against them. He groaned. "Open. Please. I need to come…it hurts…" He felt her warm lips and moist tongue slide over his balls and he exploded. Just like that. He pumped his hand hard and fast, keeping her mouth on his balls, sucking, whispering how he wanted it until he had pumped the last of his seed from his body.

"Thank you, Kagome…" He panted out, sinking to his knees before her. He rested his forehead against hers. "Thank you…"

'_Mine. My mate.' _His body was still tense but not because of the lust that had been tearing at his cock. The words whispered through his mind, a thick, heavy growl—sated—but not enough.

'_Mate. My mate. Soon.'_


	6. Chapter 6

_He wanted his mate. He was furious—enraged. He didn't like the other man, the monk, so close to her. Not when she didn't yet bare his mark. And bare his mark she would. But he wasn't sure even after, that he would welcome the sight of another man near her. She. Was. His. Mate. He wanted her. He was in a constant state of need, his body tortured with the violent lust gripping him night and day._

_How dare she not come to him? How dare she not bare his mark? He wanted—needed—to claim her. The agony of desire would never stop until he could unleash his rage on her; take her as only a mate could. He stared at her through golden eyes. He wanted out. He wanted to become one. He howled his rage, the sound echoing._

'_Let me out!'_

* * *

"What's wrong with you now, Inuyasha?"

Inuyasha jerked his head up, his eyes narrowing at Miroku's question. He hadn't even realized he'd been growling until Miroku mentioned it. God dammit! He was in a sour mood and his body was hard as a rock. Again. Now more than ever his body was remembering that he hadn't taken Kagome in two nights. The night two days prior he had pulled her into his arms and just slept. Last night he had taken her mouth…He almost groaned at the memory. He had to have her tonight. Now. Tonight. Now…no.

'_Now.'_

"God dammit!" Inuyasha muttered to himself. "Mind your own business, Miroku." He should never have touched her, he realized now. Because he couldn't stop. He knew he would never willingly take a mate. Never willingly take one that wasn't Kagome and she was not his mate. Life was a bitch. Throughout the day he kept throwing glances toward the sky, watching the movement of the sun. It was moving to slow. He wanted it to set now. NOW. No matter how many times he checked the migration it seemed to be moving by inches. Then again, if he quit looking every five minutes it wouldn't seem so long, now would it?

The sun wasn't even fully set before he grabbed her hand and jerked her to her feet.

"What—"

"Come on." He didn't give her time to think what he was doing, or the others for that matter. To hell with them. He was so hard that he didn't care if they followed him. They would just get one hell of a sight. He cursed and jerked her against his back and lifted her, cupping the back of her knees before he jumped into the trees and started running. "You're too damn slow." He growled from the sweet scent that was rising from her. She knew what he was doing and what he was going to do. He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, jumping from tree to tree. He didn't stop till they were miles away. Completely out of ear shot. She might not scream but he was liable to with the lust tearing up through his balls.

'_Mate. Let me…'_

He dropped her off his back and spun around. He didn't even bother lowering them to the ground. He pushed her backward, walking her backwards along the thick branch beneath their feet until he shoved her against the tree behind her back. "Fuck, Kagome." He whispered before he kissed her. Two nights was too long. Two nights of not feeling her body around his. He cupped the back of her thighs and lifted her, grinding his cock against her body. She moaned against his lips and he took the sound in his mouth, kissing her hard, stabbing his tongue deep. He started rocking his hips against her and felt the wetness seeping through, felt the heat clear through his pants.

"I can't wait." He panted and shoved his hand between her legs. He ripped her panties with one claw and dropped the shredded fabric before struggling to open his pants while keeping her legs up at the same time. Finally, he freed his heavy erection, cursing as he slid between her thighs again. He could feel her slick heat rub over him, teasing him as he positioned himself. He braced his legs apart and thrust. His head fell back at the hot, tight wet heat closing over him. He heard her moan and felt her tighten her arms. He dropped his head to her neck and bit her flesh as he started to thrust. Rocking his hips slowly back and forth. Slowly…always so slow…His body shook with the need to pound into her, his mind whispering vicious demands. "Hold on." He whispered, his voice guttural as he took a step back and then jumped to the ground. The landing impact shoved him harder into her body and he felt her shoulder, crying out against his chest. He fell to his knees and then laid her down before falling over her, still buried deep in her body.

"I need you so much, Kagome. I can't get enough." He whispered against her neck as he fought the raging demands of his body, thrusting into her tight heat over and over. One slow thrust after another.

Her hands clenched in his hair, holding him against her. She couldn't manage one word. It felt too good—beyond words—to have his body in hers again. The gentle rock of his hips, the thrust and drag of his shaft, it drove her crazy.

'_Let me out.' T_he vicious growl echoed in his head.

He shook his head, his lips caressing her neck as he thrust and then held still, grinding himself against her sweet body.

'_Now. Let me out.' _The growl turned into a snarl and something undulated in his body, stretching—whispering.

He shuddered, his grip tightening around her as he thrust and held himself deep in her body again. "No." He bit her neck gently again, the ragged whisper torn from him. He loved the feel of her body around him and he had…to…hold…still…

"What?" She widened her thighs around him, grasping him tighter. Oh God, he had to move. She couldn't stand it when he held still. It drove her crazy. She arched against him, tugging at his hair. "Move, please."

'_Let me…take her. Mark her…Mate her…' _The voice was insidious, a violent growl that demanded compliance. Inuyasha couldn't—wouldn't—do that to her. _'So long…two nights of emptiness…need to hard…'_ The words seemed to mix together but one word clicked. Hard. Hard. His composure slipped, just a small crack, at that word.

Hard.

"Oh God, Inuyasha, please move." She felt his hot breath on her neck and she arched up again, grinding her hips against his, anything to ease the burning ache. His cock throbbed in her violently as she cupped his ass, trying to force him to move. His body shuddered violently against hers and then he pulled his hips back. He thrust into her hard—once. She cried out from the move, shuddering beneath him from the shock, the pleasure that rippled through her.

'_Yes. Again. Hard. Harder. Mate her. He could feel the crack in his composure, knew he was so close to his mate. He could see her so clearly now…almost…just out of reach. He growled at the resistance, howling his rage and need. _

"Don't move, Kagome. Please." Inuyasha whispered against his neck, his eyes still rolling in the back of his head from the thrust. He closed his mind off—tried to. He was so close to losing control. He had to pull out. He needed to—knew he needed to but he couldn't bring himself to leave her body. The voice raged in his mind and then spoke again.

'_Yes. Again. Hard. Harder. Mate her.'_

"No." He gripped her tighter, felt the violent throb of his cock inside her body. She didn't understand the inner turmoil that was coiling in his mind, the inner battle. When she began whispering, he could feel his composure slipping even more. Something moved beneath his skin, stretching—testing. And he could hear Kagome whisper her encouragement—begging him to move. Saying, "Yes." Over and over…She hadn't understood what his 'no' meant, to whom it was for…But the 'yes' over and over. Begging. The voice in his mind wouldn't let go. It whispered in rhythm with Kagome, seconds after each word she spoke, the vicious demands…A savage howl filled his mind, filling his whole body.

She wrapped her arms tighter around his neck, never releasing her death grip on his hair. "Inuyasha, please." She whispered, her body on fire. She lifted her legs and wrapped them around his back, twisting her ankles together. A sob rose up and she whispered his name again. "Please…" She arched up, grinding her hips against his as a violent shudder shook his body. His hands moved, sliding down to rest above her head. His hands spasmed before he dug his claws into the ground, plunging through the dirt. She squeezed her eyes shut, begging—he pulled back and thrust into her hard, growling. Then again. Her eyes flew open from the brutal thrust but she couldn't focus. He was moving. He was thrusting. As suddenly as he had made those two thrusts he froze again and his hands jerked down. Another growl rose up as he reached behind him and caught her ankles. He jerked her legs from around her waist and spread them wide and then he started _pounding_ into her body.

"Inuyasha?" She gasped his name, confusion and mind shattering pleasure tearing through her body as his hips thrust and recoiling, slamming into her body. Oh God, the pleasure—the ecstasy! He wasn't stopping like he had last time. He was thrusting into her, taking her, as if he had never taken her before. She could hear the slap of his flesh against hers and she gasped, her nails digging into his shoulders as he rolled his hips against her. His cock throbbed and then hardened even more, stretching her body to a painful point. She inhaled hard as he paused and then thrust hard, growling savagely against her neck. He arched over her, his legs straight, his toes digging into the ground, keeping his feet literally on his tiptoes.

"What are you doing?" She panted out.

"Mine." The word came out on a vicious snarl, his breath hot over her neck. She cried out at the white hot heat, the burning pain in her neck just as he began thrusting again. She felt his growl vibrate through her body and then realized the burning brand on her shoulder. His teeth were locked into her shoulder, thrust deep, keeping her pinned beneath him. It was a hot, burning brand. His damp hair fell forward as his hips worked, his ass flexing as he pumped himself inside her violently. She had never known such pleasure. So hard that the pleasure bordered on pain. Her nails scraped his back through his shirt and she felt him clamp his mouth, his teeth harder onto her neck in response.

"Oh God." His movements became frenzied, working his cock into her hard and fast, short stroking. He was so hot, the heat emitting from his body almost burning her but she clung to him, crying out. Each time she cried out, moaning, he bit her harder, his growls coming more and more. She was...almost…there…Her body exploded around his and she bit his chest to keep from screaming, muffling the sound. The moment her body started to convulse around his, rippling and sucking him harder, he thrust into violently, knocking her body up along the ground a few inches and held, grinding against her, taking everything she had. She shuddered beneath him, her legs falling open weakly to rest limply at his hips. She struggled to breathe, her chest heaving. She had never experienced such agonizing, brutal pleasure in her life. He had never taken her so…violently before.

"Inuyasha?" She whispered, running a hand through his damp hair. She felt his cock throb inside her in response. He was still hard. He hadn't cum. She felt his death grip on her shoulder release, his teeth slowly releasing her shoulder and felt the telltale slide of blood rolling down. She ran her hand through his hair again and swore he purred. He was so hot; his body covered in sweat and after all that, he still hadn't cum. Through it all, she was worn out. She smiled as she felt him shift, leaning over her. She opened her eyes and froze.

Crimson glazed eyes stared down at hers, his lips lifted in a silent snarl, revealing two small, sharp deadly canines in his mouth. Her breath froze in her chest as she took in the deadly look in his eyes, the marks striped over his cheeks…His hand slid up, moving idly between her breast in a teasing caress before his hand circled her throat and gave it a soft squeeze—a warning.

"Mine." Her pupils dilated as he withdrew his hips and then thrust back in. He was watching her reaction, never releasing the grip on her throat, reveling in the tight grip of her body over his. _Finally, he had his mate. _But it was far from over. He snarled at her when she opened her lips to whisper his name before thrusting back in again. "Mine." He snarled the repeated word out.

He gave her throat another warning squeeze, almost in time with each inward thrust. He cupped his other hand over her shoulder—_his mark_—and trailed his fingers through the blood. "Mine." He leaned down then, his nose inches from hers. "Mate." He whispered savagely, his red eyes refusing to let her look away.

_He was far from done, far from releasing. He had waited so long and all the pent up lust in his body—his mate would take from him. It was her duty as his Mate. He whispered the word again. _"Mate."

She might not understand the meaning of the word but he did.

Mate—she was his. Mate—He was going to fuck the hell out of her.


	7. Chapter 7

He stared down at her—his Mate, HIS—and growled viciously. She was his. It wasn't done. He wanted his scent all over her so there would be no doubt about who she belonged to. He had waited so long, watching her through golden eyes, taking her slowly…when all he wanted to do was fuck her till she couldn't move. He was a demon. Making love was not something ingrained on him. Feeling her body wrapped around his, still rippling from her climax, was a brutal pleasure that had his balls drawing up, ready to spew his seed. And she would take it all. His Mate was not made for gentle. She was like him—she didn't know it but she could take everything he had to give. She didn't have a choice.

She would take all of his seed. Soon. His balls were so tight, his dick so hard. It was going to be a long night because once wasn't going to be enough. He bared his teeth at her in a silent snarl, drawing her attention back up to his face—needing to see her eyes. He waited until her eyes met his—shocked, unbelieving—before he thrust into her again. Her pupils dilated and he smiled.

"Now. Now, mate." His voice was rough and guttural, so deep, as if he couldn't speak normally. He rose onto his knees and gripped the back of her thighs and spread her legs partially, holding them up so he had leverage. He pulled back. "Now—_Mate—_take me." And thrust. He needed to cum. He couldn't wait hours—he would do that next time. Growls erupted from his chest as he tightened his grip on her thighs and started slamming his hips back and forth, forcing his long, thick cock into her tight body over and over. He watched as it disappeared into her body, coming out, glistening before thrusting back in. He shuddered, felt his seed boiling up, reaching the base of his cock, hardening him even further. His claws dug crescents in her skin where he held her, drawing small pinpoints of blood as he took her. He crouched over her, lunging into her body. "Now, mate, take all of me."

He never released her eyes from his as his body tightened further and saw the look of realization dawn on her face as she realized what he was going to do. "Inuyasha, no—"

He bared his teeth at her denial and sped his movements. How dare she think to deny him? He was her Mate. "All of me." He whispered the clenched teeth. He thrust so hard then that her hips left the ground, arched in the air as he ground his hips up against her ass. His cock throbbed and pulsed within her, spewing his hot seed into her body. His head fell back as waves of pleasure coursed through him. He pumped his hips slowly, causing her muscles to pull at him, sucking at him, forcing his seed. She. Would. Take. All. But he was different. This demon—he watched her as his seed continued to spurt, filling her body till it slowly oozed around her flesh.

He dropped his body down onto hers slowly, the look in his crimson eyes unreadable. He leaned down and slid his tongue over her shoulder—over his mark. He felt her inhale in surprise. His mate. She was beautiful. But she had much to learn. He was far from finished. He was hard as a rock still.

A shudder wracked her body as she felt the hot wash of his seed inside her. _What had he done?_ He had never come inside her before. A part of her would have been delirious to have his baby but the other half couldn't do it, not when he had informed her gently that she wasn't his mate and that he couldn't…couldn't…

What those bleed red eyes had met hers her heart had clenched in fear. At the stark possessiveness she saw there—he was even more dangerous than Sesshomaru in demon form. But he hadn't killed her. Oh God, he had started thrusting again and she had tried—God knew she had tried—to keep from responding but his fast rhythm, the hard thrust had her coming apart in his arms. She had to bring him back. This wasn't him. His head dipped, his tongue sliding lazily over where he had bit her. She cautiously ran her hands through his hair. "Inuyasha…I'm not your mate."

His hips undulated against hers, rubbing his still hard cock inside her body before he withdrew his hips. And thrust back in. She sucked in a sharp breath at the thrust—how could he still be hard? He ground his hips against hers slowly—as if enjoying the slow movement—and rolled his hips in a circle. She bit her lip against the groan that rose up, felt the answering fire deep in her veins. Not again. She couldn't. They couldn't. He wasn't thinking clearly. "Inuyasha, listen to me—"

His head snapped up, crimson eyes catching hers. One of his hands tangled in her hair, jerking her head so it was tilted back. He rose up over her, forcing his thick length deeper into her body. "Mine." His other hand lifted and she tensed, expecting it to tangle in her hair. Instead, his finger drifted down her cheek as he kept still, buried deep in her body. "My mate." His voice was low, almost a hoarse, guttural whisper.

He wanted to feel her teeth breaking his skin, marking him, bringing them even closer together in an inseparable bond. He wanted to taste her body, kiss every inch. But she had to mark him first. His body cried out for it. His hands slid down her body and cupped her ass, squeezing her flesh as she shifted and then rose up, sitting on his haunches. He saw her eyes widen as the position brought him even deeper inside her. "Mate." He lifted his hand and raked his claws down the side of his neck where the curve met his shoulder. "Take me. Mark me." He smelled the fear emitting from her when the blood began to run down his shoulder. He tugged her forward gently, his hands cupping her head. He brought her down, his eyes sliding closed as he forced her lips against his ravaged flesh.

"Mark me." He whispered.

She was a human—so weak. She wouldn't understand—he would teach her. So weak—he would dominate her. She was perfect—the perfect Mate.

His savage whisper was hot against her ear and then his hands were fisting in her hair, gently but giving her no choice to follow the direction he wanted.

_What was he doing?_

She heard him groan, felt his hair slide over her flesh, his head falling back when her lips slid over the wound in his shoulder. His blood coated her lips and the pressure at the back of her head deepened. Her lips slid open, his blood coating her tongue. His groan vibrated through her and he thrust up, shuddering beneath her. She tasted him, his blood a sweet, heady flavor.

"Mark me. Now." His voice was hoarse, demanding. Mark him how? His grip tightened in her hair and before she realized it or knew what was happening—or how—her mouth was opening over his shoulder. She bit him, teeth sinking deep, felt a fresh swell of blood flowing.

He cried out, a rough sound that ended on a growl as he felt her small, sharp teeth pierce his flesh. His hands slid down her body and he gripped her hips, his control breaking from that bite. He bucked his hips up into her, started thrusting upwards into her hard and fast, his hips leaving the ground. The look on his face was hard and twisted, almost as if he were in pain. But he was in paradise, ecstasy tearing through him. He could feel the bond of their souls as his blood flowed into her mouth, hear her cry out, the sound muffled against his shoulder as he thrust up into her, forcing—slamming—her hips down to meet his upward strokes. He clenched his teeth, almost howling with the pleasure as he took her over and over.

He felt her jerk in his arms from each thrust, her teeth jolting over the wound in his shoulders. Her teeth scraped the ragged, torn scratches as she jerked her head back. Her cries filled his ears as he pounded up into her, relentless. All the time he had waited in the darkness, he had imagined what it would be like to finally take her. His imagination was nothing compared to this. He growled savagely as he thrust his hips up violently, arching up beneath her so that she was posed in the air. He opened his eyes; his teeth clenched and stared at the rapture on her face. He dropped back to the ground, causing her body to slam down onto his. His arms closed around her body, hugging her against his chest as she convulsed in his arms, her body cumming around his again. His buried his face against his throat as her body rippled around his, tightening even further. She was heaven.

He slid his hands over her body, caressing her sides, his thumbs sliding over her hipbones. He lifted her slowly, reveling in the feel of her still rippling body reluctantly releasing his cock from her tight heat. The thick, mushroomed head popped out, his cock rising up heavily between them. He was so hard. So hard he hurt. How dare she make him wait? But she was here now. She was his. He enclosed her in his arms again, rubbing his cheek against hers before he pulled away. He rose up on his knees and watched as her eyes opened. Immediately they were drawn to the thick appendage of his cock. His smile was tight, a baring of his teeth.

How could his demon side be such a killer when he touched her with tenderness? He took her ruthlessly but he brought her so much pleasure that she wanted to cry. Her eyes widened when she saw his shoulder. The wound was raw, his claw marks and…a bite. Had she bit him? She didn't remember. The teeth marks had obviously been sharp, easily breaking his skin. She ran her tongue over her teeth but there was nothing sharp there. What…A shiver raced down her spine when he moved and she looked down. Oh God. His cock rose up, thick, long and heavy. He was huge—that was all she could think. He was…bigger than before. Her gaze jerked up when she heard a low rumble from his chest—a chuckle? A soft pink rose to her cheeks as she realized she'd been caught staring.

So pretty, his Mate was, when she blushed. By the time he was through with her she would have nothing to blush about. She was so small compared to him—but she was strong. His eyes narrowed when she watched him—as if gauging his movements. What was she afraid of? His eyes narrowed and he caught her wrist, curling his fingers around her—tight. He brought her hand to him, a rumbling sound echoing deep in his chest as he curled her fingers around his rigid length. He bared his teeth in a hissing sigh of pleasure.

His skin was hot. He throbbed in her hand—she couldn't fully close it around him. She was tentative, testing the heavy weight, almost afraid if she did anything…she slid her hand over him and he growled again and then shoved her hand away. His hand cupped her chin and jerked her to him. "Mine. My mate." He kissed her hard before pulling back. His hands circled her waist and he lifted and turned her. She glanced at him over her shoulder as his hand spread palm flat up her back. He reached her shoulders and then pushed her down until she braced her hands against the ground. On her hands and knees. Her heart started to pound as she saw him move close, his hand cupped his cock. He was going to take her. Again. Like this. Her tongue slid over her lips as she felt him fit the head of his cock against her slick opening. He paused. And thrust.

She would have fallen forward if he hadn't gripped her hips, keeping her steady. He pulled and then thrust back in and she cried out. He wasn't gentle but he wasn't hurting her either. Not once since she had opened her eyes to see crimson, had he taken her gentle. And he didn't now. His eyes were hard—hot—as he met her gaze over her shoulder. He kept her mesmerized as he pulled back and thrust again. Hard. Violently. His grip on her hips was tight, keeping her in place—and she soon realized why. He started slamming into her, his hips ramming back and forth, forcing his heavy length into her over and over, pulling her back into his thrusts. Guttural growls were rumbling up from his throat as he took her. Sweat rolled down his body as he slammed into her, rocking her body back and forth.

He closed his eyes at the tight, fiery clasp of her body. His cockhead butted hard inside her body over and over, taking him as deep as he could go. He grunted and growled as he slammed into her. Her cries filled his head, driving him even more into his frenzy. She had no idea how much he loved hearing her cry out in pleasure. His Mate would never last long—he wouldn't allow it. He sped his movements, smelled the sweet blood coating her hips from his claws. He wanted to feel her body rippling around his again, tugging at him, threatening to pull him into another torrid, violent climax. The sound of his flesh pounding hers met his ears and he started shoving into her harder, jerking her back hard against him. Oh yes, she would be marked all over.

He felt the first waves of her climax washing over her before they hit her. Her body tensed beneath his hands and then without warning her sweet, hot wet body was convulsing over hers. He slapped his hips against her ass and arched over her, covering her back with his chest as she came apart in his arms. Those sweet cries filled his ears again and he bit her shoulder again, keeping her pinned beneath him as she shuddered. He ground his hips against her ass, letting her feel how violently aroused he was as he came to a sudden halt over her back. He released his hold on her shoulder and kissed the indentions left by his teeth. He chuckled, the sound dark.

Kagome's arms buckled and she fell forward, her body shuddering from the violently climax that had swept through her body. She fell forward, resting her cheek on the back of her hand. She could barely breathe. She could feel his weight against her back, his lips and teeth teasing her skin. She moaned low in her throat, shocking filtering through her as she realized…

_He's still hard. _He hadn't cum. His chuckle vibrated against her back, reeving through her body and then his voice, so deep, so guttural filled her mind in a lovers caress.

'_I'm nowhere near done, Mate.'_


	8. Chapter 8

His voice echoed in her mind, purring and rubbing against her insides. _Inside her mind. _She froze at the realization. It wasn't possible.

'_This—'_ She gasped as his voice purred in her mind again and his word was followed by a sharp thrust. '_—is possible.'_

He kissed the place between her shoulder blades, taking pleasure in the way her body tightened over his when he thrust. This was possible. This—was him fucking her. This was him taking his mate. She would never, ever leave him. Never again. She was his. He had marked her. He'd be damned if she doubted it after this. She would know who she was submitting to and why. She would know who was dominating her and she would cry out his name. She would _scream._ His crimson eyes glistened as he stared down at the smooth expanse of her back.

'_This—'_ He thrust again, hard and fast, and then held his throbbing dick deep inside her body, his hips cushioned against her ass. That move was to let her know that him fucking her was possible. He spoke the words in her mind again, knowing the words—his voice—was stimulating her. '_—is possible.' _If he could have, he would have spoken them aloud but he wasn't capable. He was incapable of speaking full sentences, his mind too dark—too twisted to perform the task. But he could make up for the guttural growls and few words in other ways.

Her back cushioned his chest as he let his weight settle over her fully. How ironic, this position was. He was a dog demon and he rather liked the thought of taking her like this again. He would—but he had other plans straight afterward. He was going to claim her in every way possible.

'_Anything I say is possible. You will submit to me.'_ She wouldn't realize how submissive this position was. He was dominating her. He would always…He lowered his hands and placed them on either side of hers, his fingers curved, digging into the ground. There wasn't much room to move in this position. He could grind against her, hump that sweet ass of hers and short stroke into her hot, wet heat. She thought this wasn't going to last much longer. That he would go back soon. No. He was a long way from finishing. He was not going to stop until she was thoroughly claimed.

He kept his body fully over hers and ground his hips against her ass roughly, up and down. He could feel the snug clasp of her body tighten around his in response and he growled against her spine. He was barely moving, just a few inches of his cock thrusting inside, over and over, rubbing against her. He knew she didn't require heavy thrust. She could slide back and forth over him, grinding, dry hump his leg and she could cum that way. He was sadistic enough to try it. But he didn't want to leave the tight grip of her body.

He bit her shoulder again, growling into the wound as he took hold, keeping her in her submissive position as he started short stroking, pulling his cock halfway out before thrusting back in. He wasn't slow. He was hard and fast, his eyes burning as he listened to her cries. It wasn't enough for him. He needed to feel the entire length of his cock thrusting inside her. The sound of her moans reached him again and he bit her harder as his cock thickened in response to the sound. He thrust again and again, three more times before he pulled out abruptly. He rose up onto his knees, his hand cupping the wet length of his cock that near reached his belly button. She fell flat to the ground, panting and then rolled over onto her stomach.

He stroked himself slowly, spreading the moisture, gripping tightly. It wasn't as good as her body. Nowhere near. His eyes narrowed as she rolled. Finally, he let his crimson eyes move down her body. Taking in the body that was _his. _She stared up at him with that dazed look that had his lips in a silent snarl. That body was his. Her skin was smooth ivory. He squeezed his cock hard and pumped it once hard and fast before resuming the slow motion as he stared at the perfection of her breast. Her stomach was flat and her thighs…he could see the arousal against those lips there. The inside of her thighs were glistening with her arousal and his seed.

He hadn't told her to move. That put a change in his plans. He leaned over her and slid his fingers down her right thigh, his claws dragging small white trails. His lips followed, his tongue sliding down almost to her knee before he followed the path back up to her thigh. He dragged his claws down again, a little harder. Four small lines of blood followed and he kissed the trails, his tongue sliding over the sting. His cock was a heavy weight, a throbbing reminder against his thigh. He moved up her body and ground his dick against her thigh, letting her feel how hard he was, how hot. He slid up her body, the look in his crimson eyes hot and full of hunger.

She shouldn't have moved. He'd liked her on her stomach, watching as her ass cushioned his thrusts…He gripped her shoulders and thrust into her body again. She arched beneath him, crying out and just like that he pulled out again.

Maybe his plans hadn't changed after all. He cupped her ass and squeezed. "Mine." He squeezed again and tilted her hips up and rocked against her. His cock brushed against the hot, wet core of her body, nudging, threatening to enter. He rolled his hips and felt himself begin to sink in. He growled, forcing her to meet his eyes as he pressed again and then he shifted down. His cock slipped, moving lower, sliding under her ass and resting between the cheeks. He rose up slightly and felt the thick head find what he wanted. His eyes narrowed as he rocked his hips again, pushing against her ass. He bared his teeth as he pressed again—hard—forcing this unused part of her body to slowly open for his invasion. He couldn't stop the growl that rose up as her body reluctantly took his. She was so tight. Squeezing him like a fist and he'd barely even gotten a few inches into her sweet as.

"Mine." He watched as her eyes started to slide close, the look of pain that crossed her features as the next rock of his hips forced a few more inches into her. His hand flew up and he speared his hand into her hair, fisting it. He tugged until her eyes flew open—meeting his. He wanted her aware. Of everything. He watched her through narrowed eyes, refusing to let her look away. He ass was so tight and he knew he was hurting her. He was so big compared to her. Well, she was nothing compared to him. She was so much more.

"Mate." He hissed the word when her eyes started to close again. He felt her shift beneath him as the pain spread across her face as he forged his way deeper. He paused, halfway inside her. He stared into her eyes for a moment, growling at the tight, intense brutal pleasure of her ass over his cock before he thrust his hips against her brutally. His cock speared into her ass, fully engulfing him. He arched against her, his head falling back at the tight rapture of her body. Her scream echoed around and in his mind and he growled his pleasure at the sound.

* * *

**Ohhhh….CLIFF HANGER! I just had to end it right there…REVIEW! :]**


	9. Chapter 9

Kagome struggled to breathe through the tight, fiery pain in her ass. He felt huge in this position, stretching her. It burned, left her struggling to suck air in. She hadn't expected his cock to dip lower, to brush against her ass teasingly but when his hips had applied a hot, heated pressure and she had felt the first burning thrust, that hard heated tip push inside, she realized what he was doing. And she had been helpless to stop it. He refused to let her look away, his burning red eyes locking with hers. She should have been afraid but she wasn't.

He stared at her with possession and lust in his eyes. She hadn't known Inuyasha was capable of…what he was doing. Any of it. Everything he had done was so carnal, hard and defying of anything she had thought…Nothing, not even the porn movies she had taken a peak at in her world could have prepared her for him. He was going to kill her if he started thrusting. He was so big, stretching her…His hands moved up to grip behind her thighs and push her legs higher up, spreading them.

He recoiled his hips slowly, his eyes never leaving hers, dragging back until only the fat tip was locked inside. She tensed, expecting him to thrust hard, tearing into her body but he slowly pushed back in, all the way until his hips were flat against her ass. He didn't change position. He was watching her, gauging her reactions. As if he was trying to be careful of the pain that this position could put her in. Any moment she expected him to start pounding into her but his thrusts were slow, moving back and forth, sliding in and out of her ass. The look in his eyes was heated, so hot that he may as well have been taking her violently. Each thrust rubbed against the insides, stinging from the unfamiliar intruder that had torn into her unused body.

Still, every time he thrust back in her ass closed tightly around him—almost choking his cock. Her body slowly started to relax, the pain fading with each slow measure stroke but the tightness stayed, the feeling of being stretched was overwhelming. She shook when he dropped a hand between her thighs, allowing one leg to fall to the ground. His palm covered the inside of her thigh, inches from the swollen wet core of her body. Instead of touching her, he merely swept a thumb over her clit. She shuddered beneath him and he pulled back and swept his thumb across it again just as he thrust, timing the brushes of his thumb with every slow thrusts.

Her eyes started to close and he growled, forcing her eyes open again. He thrust and dipped his finger lower. He thrust again and she felt the tip of his finger slide over the wet heat of her body. His cock slid into her ass again—and he thrust his finger into her body. She sucked in a sharp breath at the penetration. He pulled his hips back slowly, his burning crimson eyes searching hers. She felt no pain, just the brutal tightness, the stretched feeling, of his cock pulling out. He paused with just the tip inside and then he smiled. The demon Inuyasha smiled. It was just a twist of his lips, more like a grimace—as if he'd found what he'd been seeking.

'_No pain, Mate.'_

His voice slid across her mind, a warning. His body tensed against her ass and then he thrust back in hard. She jerked from the thrust, crying out as he mimicked the thrust with his finger.

Ah, fuck. She was so tight. It had taken everything he'd had to keep from pounding into her. She was his Mate. How dare she think he would hurt her? It had been agony, waiting for her body to adjust to his, the slow pull of her body sucking at him. But the moment he had withdrawn, seeing no pain in her eyes, he had what he'd been waiting for. No pain. His thumb brushed her clit, his claw teasing as he pulled his finger out and then thrust two more in. He loved the reactions that cross her face. Pleasure and shock. He withdrew his fingers from her body, his cock throbbing deep in her ass, holding still in the tight embrace. He watched her, staring into her glazed eyes as he lifted his hand and sucked his fingers into his mouth. He growled at the erotic taste of her. Dark, heated honey melting on his tongue.

He rose against her, moving to his knees. He lifted her other leg back into the air, gripping the back of her thighs tightly. No pain in his mate's body. He settled his hips against her ass and pulled back. And started thrusting. He wasn't slow. He was fast and hard, as if striving to reach release. The look on his mates face, the shock and pleasure, he wanted to watch but he couldn't stop his eyes from sliding closed. His head fell back, growls rumbling in his chest as he thrust and thrust. God's! It felt so good, the tight brutal clamp around his cock. It was agonizing pleasure. He took her like a man depraved of something he'd been striving for, for so long. Over and over, hard and fast.

He just kept going, thrusting into her ass, his body feeling no fatigue whatsoever. He wanted to cum. He'd had her body almost all day, given her brutal pleasure and now it was his turn. He settled more firmly against her and his eyes flew open. He wanted to watch her as he exploded…but his body wasn't ready yet. His lips twisted in a snarl as he shoved into her harder, grinding. Minutes ticked past as he kept the position, slamming into her. His head fell back but he kept his eyes open. He saw the stars overhead…when had it gotten dark? He chuckled roughly at the thought. When he'd thrust into the tight confines of her ass, it had still been light.

His Mate would have to learn he didn't cum easy and he did not cum fast.

But he could feel his balls drawing up tight. He grunted as he started pounding into her almost desperately, the look in his eyes lust filled, dazed. He was so close…He could feel the slow rise of his seed pushing into the base of his cock. There…there…fuck yes THERE—

His ears twitched at a soft, whooshing sound and then he ground viciously as he rolled them to the side. An arrow thudded into the ground where he'd been seconds ago. Seconds from humping his way to release. Seconds from fucking her senseless, filling her with his seed. He jerked from her body, faintly hearing her cry of pain from the brutal movement—he would make it better later. A cold hard rage filled his chest. Who would dare interrupt him? Who would dare…to harm his Mate? He turned, blood lust filling his vision as he saw her.

Kikyo.

"Inuyasha…" Her gaze jumped past him to Kagome where she lay against the ground. "Kagome—"

He snarled. "Mine." She wasn't worthy of saying his Mate's name. The stupid bitch. He took a step towards her, his knuckles cracking, aching with the need to tear her apart. She cocked another arrow. "Stay where you are. I warned you." His ears picked up the sound of others rushing through the forest. A cat demon, a male and a female and a small fox demon…Fools. They would all die for interfering. He had been so close…

"Kagome, are you alright?" Kikyo took another glance at Kagomes prone form but received no response. She turned her gaze to Inuyasha, his red eyes burning her. "Inuyasha…" She had warned him to stop. Why hadn't he listened? Kagome wasn't dead but he could—would—kill her…He probably would have if she hadn't realized…She didn't turn her position but she heard when Sango and Miroku burst into the clearing.

"Oh God, Kagome!" Sango gasped and took a running step in her direction. Kikyo stopped her, as did Inuyasha's vicious growl. "No. Do not go near her. Not when he's there."

His body was burning with the need to kill them all. Blood lust filled him to the point of agony. The Priestess bitch and the male were the main threats. The male—he was male. He would not come near his mate. He jumped to the side as another arrow flew his way. He launched himself at Kikyo. The look in his eyes was pure murder.

"_Kagome, are you alright?"_

Kagome stared up at the night sky, her body tingling. Who was talking? Her body was deliciously numb after being taken so long. She wanted to answer but…Her body was sore, her ass burning from his abrupt departure. The place between her thighs ached but…she had never known such pleasure. Her body throbbed…

She blinked. What? The throb came again, the violent energy moving through her body. Why was she feeling that? It was malicious. Why…A murderous rage pounded in her brain so that she closed her eyes to block it out but it wouldn't stop. It took her a moment to realize it wasn't her. But what…how…

"_Inuyasha, no!"_

She rolled over onto her side at the frantic call. Sango. What she felt, it came from Inuyasha. Her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha slam Kikyo against a tree, his hand around her neck in a brutal hold. Oh God, he was going to kill her! She couldn't let him do that. She couldn't. She looked around and her gaze landed on his red houri that he'd been wearing before he'd shed it somewhere along the way…she shrugged her arms into the sleeves and pulled the opened edges closed around her body. She stumbled to her feet and felt a wet trickle between her thighs. His seed rolled down and she refrained from groaning. Inuyasha obviously cared nothing about his nudity but she…

"Kagome!" Miroku and Sango turned towards her when she moved and took off towards her. Her eyes widened, panic feeling her when Inuyasha turned his head at the movement. She heard him growl and knew he was about to let go of Kikyo to stop them—

"No! _Stop!_" She held out a hand to stop them, shaking her head. "Don't come any closer. He'll kill you."

"Are you alright?" Miroku slowly pulled Sango back to his side.

"I'm fine." They didn't understand what was going on. They knew _what had been going on_ but they didn't know what was happening NOW. If his mind hadn't been so tuned in to hers, she wouldn't have understood. The moment Miroku and Sango had started out towards her; she had felt the murderous rage in his mind. The thought that they were going to touch her, to go near her…

"Just don't come any closer." She inhaled hard at the vicious, brutality of him when she saw him slam Kikyo against the tree again. Kikyo stared at him with her cold eyes. Even when Inuyasha lifted his right hand, his knuckles cracking, his fingers flexing as he prepared to—

"Inuyasha, no!" Kagome took off running towards him, her heart in her throat. "Don't—" His head turned towards her and his hand lashed out. His fingers curled around her throat just when she reached arm-length. He bared his teeth to her, a warning. He tightened his hand around her throat but not hurting her, strong enough to keep her from coming closer.

"Mate."

'_You will stay.' _

He pushed her back almost gently but with enough force to have her stepping backwards. Just like that his attention was back on Kikyo, his arm posed to strike. "Inuyasha!" He didn't so much as acknowledge her or his name. Desperation rose up, fear for Kikyo. She had never liked Kikyo but she couldn't let Inuyasha kill her in cold blood.

She rushed at him again and came flush against his back. His growl vibrated against her as she wrapped her arms around him from behind. She pressed her cheek against his warm back. "Inuyasha, stop. Please. You have to." He dropped one hand to one of her wrist and curled around it. She felt the tender caress of his fingers before he tightened his hand and started pulling her hand away…

"Mate." She lowered her voice and kissed the broad muscles of his back. She felt him tense at the whispered word. She had gotten through, even if only a little. "Mate." She whispered again. "Take me away from here. Please." She had never talked dirty in her life but if she didn't do something he was going to do commit an act that he would never forgive himself for. "Take me away from here and fuck me. Far away from here. I want you to cum in me. Again. I want to feel your body against mine, Mate."

_Mate…I want to feel your body against mine, Mate…_

She felt his chest expand as he took a deep breath and a shudder wrack his body. Without warning he pulled Kikyo away from the tree and tossed her to the ground. He then turned towards Kagome and she held up a hand towards Miroku and Sango, shaking her head. "He won't hurt me—" Her words were cut off as he jerked her behind him. Her eyes pleaded with the others to listen—to not follow.

She gasped as he lifted her and threw her over his shoulder. He took off deeper into the forest so fast that everything was a blur.

* * *

**REVIEW! Just a heads up, I might be slow on the next update. I have got to get the next chapter of 'Prophecy' written. You all have gotten me so really, really into this story that I couldn't stop writing these last few chapters. Lol. I'll try to be fast with that chapter and the next one of this. Hope you all enjoyed this one!**


	10. Chapter 10

**To all my wonderful readers. Thank you so much for taking the time to read this. I know you all have a dirty mind and like to read smut. :] Otherwise you wouldn't have kept reading. I really did intend on making this story short but all of you, my readers turned reviewers have given me the need to keep writing! UGH! It'll end soon—maybe. Depends on where the story goes. I just want to thank you all for keeping me going when I actually started to lose interests in the story…Anyways…here we go…**

* * *

"Oh my God." Sango grabbed Miroku's arm when he would have taken off after the two. She shook her head. "Don't…don't. He hasn't killed her and I don't think he will…" She hadn't expected what she'd seen when they had run into the clearing. Kikyo had come to them, saying that Kagome was in mortal danger. Inuyasha had turned full demon. That was all they had needed to hear before they were rushing into the woods. They hadn't expected to see Inuyasha's naked backside, the view of Kagome's legs thrown over his arms.

It had been blatantly obvious what was happening. He was raping her. Or so they had thought. Sango hadn't realized the difference until Kagome had stopped them. She had feared for Kagome when Inuyasha gripped her by the throat but he was gentle when he pushed her back…

Then she realized that he hadn't killed her. He had touched her, his rage caged—but he hadn't killed her. She wasn't exactly sure what was happening but Inuyasha wasn't a threat to Kagome. Somehow he wasn't….but his demon form was a threat to them. She had watched when Kagome wrapped her arms around Inuyasha from behind, whispering. Then he was throwing her over his shoulder and they were gone. It was uncomfortable to say the least; knowing what had taken place between the two—and what likely was in the next few minutes. Still, she feared for Kagome. She could only hope…

How dare she interfere? His Mate had stopped him from killing the bitch. She deserved to die. She had stopped him. By God, _she deserved a painful, pitiful death. _But when Kagome had called him 'Mate' something inside him had softened. She had called him 'Mate'. She had accepted him fully. He hadn't wanted to leave, not until all of the people who had confronted him were dead. But her words had him shaking with the need to bury himself inside her body. His body was in an aroused rage that he had been so close. His balls hurt with the need to release, his cock a pounding agony to be buried inside of her. He shouldn't have felt the sated pleasure that he had when her arms slid around him. So accepting of him, but he had.

Her words. She wanted him. She _wanted_ him to take her. He would. He gripped her thighs as he ran, her upper body dangling over his shoulder. His nails dug into her flesh, leaving small crescents as he jumped over fallen trees. He didn't stop until he could no longer sense the others. He stopped so suddenly that his feet skidded, threatening to bring them both to the ground. He jerked her body down, his hands catching her arms and keeping her flush up against him. His eyes met hers.

'_You want me, Mate, you have me.'_

There was one other thing he had—wanted—to do before he took her again. He had said he would claim every part of her body and there was one he hadn't yet laid his claim to.

'_You will have me.'_ His whispered the words in her mind, his voice a warning seductive growl. His hands moved up her arms until he cupped her shoulders. His eyes never left hers as he slowly pushed her down to his knees. He vaguely remembered seeing her in this position before, the vision a blurred image.

_"Inuyasha, I don't…I've never…"_

She had said those words before. His sweet little Mate, he would teach her everything in time. His hands slid up into her hair and tilted her head back. The knowledge was there in her eyes. She knew what he wanted. He cupped his cock with his other hand and guided the tip to her lips. He pressed and her lips opened around the broad head.

"Mate." _Open._

He pressed again, forcing a few more inches into the hot furnace of her mouth. His eyes hooded as he watched his cock sink into her unused mouth. It wouldn't be like before. She would take more. She would take all of him. She would take all of him before he took her body again because once he took her, he wouldn't stop until he was feeling her body with his seed. He saw the flush that rose to her cheeks as his cock forced her mouth wider, stretching those lips he loved so much. He bared his teeth at the pleasure and thrust his hips again, forcing half of himself inside. Sweet mercy.

His grip tightened, keeping her steady. He withdrew what he'd pushed inside her mouth, teasing, testing. He thrust back in again, pushing half of his length, his body burning to bury the rest. He tilted her head down, moving it to where he wanted.

'_Now take me.'_ He purred the words into her mind, his voice filtered through with the sweet pleasure of her mouth. He kept her head steady as he thrust—thrust his entire length into her mouth and down her throat. He groaned as she coughed, her throat tightening around his thick length as she gagged. Ye Gods! So fucking hot! So good! He pulled back, allowing her to suck air in before he thrust again, her throat taking his cock. He paused, taking in the feel he would never forget before he withdrew. He was dying to bury himself in her body. To finish what he had set out to do. He withdrew and dropped to his knees. He cupped her chin and jerked her to him, kissing her hard, taking her mouth with his tongue, claiming her again. He didn't pull away till she was gasping, arching in his arms and that from just his kiss.

"Mine. Mate." He pushed her to the ground and crawled over her. He settled his hips heavily between hers and dove his arms up under her thighs and lifted them up over his forearms again, efficiently spreading her. He waited, poised at the entrance of her body, waited until she grew restless. Her hips lifted against his, trying desperately to bring him inside her…"MINE." He hissed out and thrust into the hot body waiting so eagerly for his. She cried out and he smelled the eagerness. The sound drove him insane with the pleasure. He would never grow tired of her screaming, moaning in pleasure, crying out his name.

Her body was a tight fist squeezing his cock, so hot and wet that he wanted to howl with the ecstasy. He leaned over her and planted his hands flat against the ground and started thrusting. "Mine." He snarled, his hips pounding against hers. He didn't start out slow. His cock devoured her, thrusting hard and deep repeatedly. He took her body over and over. The time had no end. The moon rose over the two, washing their body in a dim light. Higher and higher…The time seemed to go on and on as he thrust into her.

"Mine." He snarled, watching her. Wanting to hear her reaction. He needed to hear her. Her body was slippery against his own, covered with sweat, mixing with his own. He whispered the word over and over as he thrust into her through the night. He didn't stop. An hour passed slowly as he slammed into her, his body never tiring. He could feel it again, the tightening gripping his neither regions. He growled and shifted his hands, sliding them up under her body to grip her shoulders from beneath. He fell heavily against her body, his hips thrusting into her. God, she had cum so many times he had lost count. Her body rippling around his, threatening to kill him with the pleasure. His hips slammed against hers violently, his seed boiling up, pushing up through his throbbing cock as he slammed into her. He pressed his face close against hers, his nose inches from hers.

"_Mine." _He hissed the word again, his eyes capturing hers.

Realization dawned in her dazed eyes before her lips opened, forming one breathless word. "Yours."

His head fell back as the word vibrated through his body and down his cock. He thrust into her violently and howled as his seed spewed up, spilling into her body. A pleasure so agonizing tore through his body, shaking him to his very core. His cock pulsed in her to no end, filling her, oozing out between their combined bodies. "Mine…" He whispered again, his voice a hoarse prayer. He fell against her, his face nestled in the crook of her shoulder before another shudder wracked his body, so content…

Kagome swept her hand through his hair, sliding through the damp strands. "Yes, I'm yours." She whispered softly. His body was a heavy weight against her own but not uncomfortable. She was so warm…She felt his even breaths against her shoulder and realized…he'd passed out.

* * *

**REVIEW! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wasn't going to write this one yet but I know you all were impatient and I try to give my readers what they want! **


	11. Chapter 11

Inuyasha woke to the feeling of utter contentment. His body was high on the satisfaction that rolled through him.

'_Our mate.'_

The deep, guttural voice shimmered through his mind in a whisper. He'd never felt so at ease but at the same time he could feel the aches in his body. He felt as if he'd gone somewhere. He couldn't remember. His muscles were sore and he rolled his shoulders to ease the muscles. He groaned at the ache the movement brought. His whole body protested, his thighs bunching. The movement caused his hard dick to flex inside the warm body that clasped his. His lips curled up into a smile at the soft scent that rose up. The warm feeling beneath him wasn't a bed. It was Kagome.

He'd never fallen asleep _in _her before but waking up to the feel of her tight, slick body wrapped so snugly around his, he wished he could wake up like this every day. He dropped his head to rest back against her shoulder and then slid his lips over the smooth curve, his tongue sliding over the raised edge of her shoulder—

_Her cry filled his ears as he bit her neck, his teeth piercing her shoulder. Sweet blood filled his mouth and she convulsed beneath him as he branded her—marked her-, white hot heat fuming from his body and into hers where he'd locked them together with his teeth. He MARKED her as his mate, taking her violently with his cock, pumping into her-_

He clenched his eyes shut as the blurred image tore through his mind, a distant memory that he couldn't catch. It left his heart pounding and confused as dread filled him. The image was there, just out of reach…and his cock was buried in her body. She felt so wonderful, rising up to his thrusts—

_"Now. Now, mate." His voice was rough and guttural, so deep, as if he couldn't speak normally. He rose onto his knees and gripped the back of her thighs and spread her legs partially, holding them up so he had leverage. He pulled back. "Now—Mate—take me." And thrust. He needed to cum. He couldn't wait hours—he would do that next time. Growls erupted from his chest as he tightened his grip on her thighs and started slamming his hips back and forth, forcing his long, thick cock into her tight body over and over. He watched as it disappeared into her body, coming out, glistening before thrusting back in. He shuddered, felt his seed boiling up, reaching the base of his cock, hardening him even further. His claws dug crescents in her skin where he held her, drawing small pinpoints of blood as he took her. He crouched over her, lunging into her body. "Now, mate, take all of me."_

_He never released her eyes from his as his body tightened further and saw the look of realization dawn on her face as she realized what he was going to do. "Inuyasha, no—"_

_He bared his teeth at her denial and sped his movements. How dare she think to deny him? He was her Mate. "All of me." He whispered the clenched teeth. He thrust so hard then that her hips left the ground, arched in the air as he ground his hips up against her ass. His cock throbbed and pulsed within her, spewing his hot seed into her body. His head fell back as waves of pleasure coursed through him. He pumped his hips slowly, causing her muscles to pull at him, sucking at him, forcing his seed. She. Would. Take. All. But he was different. This demon—he watched her as his seed continued to spurt, filling her body till it slowly oozed around her flesh._

His eyes flew open as the images tore through his mind and through his body. Everything he had done, everything he had made her do. They all came crashing down onto him at once, filling his mind until he was near overloaded with the brutal load coming at once. He remembered everything. He jerked back, his cock leaving the tight heat of her body. His golden eyes fell to the raven haired female that had been beneath him. Shock and disbelief filtered him as he slowly looked over her body. Her lips were swollen and as he moved down he paused at her shoulder, his hand shaking as he reached out. His fingers stopped from touching the familiar scar on her shoulder. He didn't want to. He fought against the need to look down at his shoulder to see if a small similar one was on him…And when he looked, there it was, standing out against his tanned skin.

Oh God, what had he done?

He'd Mated her. The insides of her thighs were red and up high he could see the residue of his seed. He groaned. Long scratches trailed down her thighs, red wounds that drew his eyes. Had he done that? The insides of her thighs were red, as if they'd been repeatedly touched—or rather, had something rubbing against them. His own thighs and hips. "Dammit, Kagome, why didn't you stop me?" He whispered. He didn't know when it had happened but at some point he'd lost control and taken her in his demon form. He hadn't been gentle and from the scent covering her body, his own, it had been more than once.

Cold, hard fear settled in the pit of his stomach when his gaze jerked back up to her face. Why wasn't she moving? He crouched over her and grabbed her shoulders, shaking her. "Dammit, wake up." He whispered. His heart was thundering too loud for him to hear her heartbeat, his mind to panicked. "God dammit, wake up!"

"_God dammit, wake up!"_

Kagome turned her head away from the persistent voice. Why couldn't it just leave her alone? Didn't it understand that she couldn't move? Her body ached in places that she hadn't known existed and she'd be damned if she could move just yet. He'd taken her over and over, giving her so much pleasure that she had screamed. Her body felt sluggish, drained of energy. But the voice wouldn't stop. She frowned at the tone, the familiar threat.

She opened her eyes slowly, blinking at the bright light overhead cast by the sun. His voiced seem somewhat muted, as if her hearing hadn't come back just yet with her body. Golden eyes met hers and he shook her again, the look in his eyes desperate. She smiled weakly and ran a hand through his silvery white locks of hair. "Welcome back, Stranger." She whispered. She hadn't known how much she missed those amber eyes of his until now. She wished he would shut up so she could just stare at him all day.

"—you alright?"

His voice came in but she only caught the end of his sentence. He shook her again, gentler this time. "Dammit, Kagome. Tell me you're alright. I'm sorry. Fuck, if I hurt you—"

"I'm alive, Inuyasha, you didn't hurt me." She said softly, seeing the fear in his eyes and realizing what was behind it. His demon side had hurt her but not in the way he was thinking. Her body wasn't accustomed to such vicious love making but he hadn't hurt her. He wanted her alive.

"Don't lie to me, Kagome. I smell the blood. Fuck—" He glanced down at her body again, saw the faint bruises on her hips. His fingerprints. "Why didn't you stop me? I could have killed you—"

"Inuyasha, you didn't kill me. Look at me. I'm alive." She cupped his face. He had to see. He had to understand. "_He_…_he_ didn't hurt me. Inuyasha, look at me. I'm your ma—" But he wasn't listening. He wouldn't be able to, not when he kept looking at her body, seeing the damage that he had done. The bruises and bites that covered her body. "Shhh." She wrapped her arms around his shoulders in the only comfort that she could offer. Her hand slid over his air. "I'm alright. I swear it."

"Kagome—"

"Come back to me, Mate. Show him you won't hurt me—" Kagome whispered, her fingers combing through his silky hair. He cut her off, his body going rigid in her arms.

"Stop—"

"Show him I'm his Mate—"

He interrupted her each time but she didn't stop. She ignored his shocked whisper. She had to show him. His demon would have to show him. She tightened her arm around his shoulder. "I love you, Inuyasha." She whispered.

"God dammit, Kagome, STOP—" His body was tense, the fear he felt—for her—rising off him in thick waves.

She stopped him, her voice cutting him off. "Please, Mate. Come back to me, I need you." She closed her eyes, hoping against all hope…She couldn't think of any other way to show him. She wasn't sure her body could take another brutally satisfying fuck again but for him she would do it.

"Kagome…" His voice was low, almost begging as it trailed off. He dropped his head against her, shaking. "Kagome…"

She closed her own eyes in defeat and wrapped both her arms around his body. He still felt the same. And he would never believe her. What little relationship they had formed would mean nothing after this. He would never believe her.

'_You are my Mate.' _The words vibrated through her mind in a soft reprimand just before she felt the hard thrust of his hips, thrusting his hard cock deep into her body. She tensed from the unexpected feel of his thrust and opened her eyes and met crimson.

The realization came, along with a swift pleasure, that _He_ had heard her call.

* * *

**MUAHAHA! Bet you all didn't expect that! MUWAHAHAH! In case some of you don't understand what happened, Kagome knew the only way for Inuyasha to believe was to bring his demon side back out, to let him see through his demons eyes…hahaha. CLIFF HANGER! REVIEW! –Laughs evilly- And 'reprimand' means like, he was getting onto her for even thinking he wouldn't hear her call!**


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness pressed down on Inuyasha as he watched Kagome as if from far away. He could hear her cries, feel her body thrashing beneath his but he knew it wasn't him who was taking her. He watched as if from a distance, the pleasure tearing through his body dim compared to what it would have been if he had been _right there. _The darkness around him seemed to go on forever but he knew it was like that because he was on the inside, not the outside. The demon ruled his outer being right now. He could only watch it utter fear as he watched and felt his body take hers. Oh God, what if he killed her? Why—_WHY_—had she called to _Him?_ When he had realized what she was doing he had felt a bone chilling fear but the moment she had called to Him, he had felt the demon in him reacting, pushing to the surface.

He cried out and closed his eyes—anything to keep from watching her writhe in pain, helpless…

'_No. Watch.' _His own voice, deep and guttural snapped in his head. _'Watch our Mate.'_

"I can't." Inuyasha whispered hoarsely. He sat there on nothing, the darkness pouring down on and around him. He covered his eyes with his palms and then jerked at his hair, fisting the strands so tight his knuckles were white.

'_You will.'_ The words, the voice suddenly became demanding. Angry. _'You will watch our mate. Watch as I take her. Hear how she cries out in pleasure. Our mate is GIVING herself. She is our Mate.'_ His body seized as something jerked his head up. His lids flew open involuntarily and before his very eyes he saw her. He watched in denial, the way her head was to the side. Her cries filled the darkness, her body jerking from each thrust, her breasting moving back and forth over her chest as each thrust rocked her body.

"Stop." He begged.

'_Watch her!'_

The voice allowed nothing else. He couldn't look away; he couldn't close his eyes.

'_Watch how she clings to me.'_

His gaze shifted down to _his_ shoulders and he watched as her small hands slid over his sweat slicked shoulders. Her nails left white scratch marks down his shoulders, squeezing—holding.

'_She cries out for me…for us…'_

Her voice became clearer, echoing through the darkness and back to him. The pleasure in her voice was enough to heat his blood. He couldn't imagine her taking pleasure in what his demon was doing but the evidence was there. There was no denying it. He stared up at the image that filled his mind and his eyes. Watching her cry out in pleasure, her body writhing…

His mind whirled and then everything fit. Everything clicked—the way she drew him to her. The way he couldn't refuse her. He couldn't imagine being with no one else but her. The pain he had felt when he tried to take another female. She was human but he could think of no other…

Kagome. She was his Mate.

The knowledge seeped into his mind and he felt a peace he had never felt before. Satisfaction filled him and a rush filled his mind. _'Yes.'_ His demon murmured in his mind.

'_Now take her. Take your Mate.'_

The rush filled him, the darkness overwhelming as something sucked him into the void. Lust filled his body—something so hard, so aching he'd never felt before. He groaned as pain filled him, the pain of being unfulfilled. He opened his eyes to see her perspired body panting beneath his, felt the tight grip of her body rippling around his cock.

Kagome cried out with each thrust, her body writhing from the pleasure. Her eyes had slid closed some time ago but she could still see the sheer lust in his crimson eyes. The agonizing pleasure as she came had her screaming and she was only halfway through the climax when he stopped abruptly, his body buried in hers.

"Kagome."

She heard his rumbling voice from above her. Why had he stopped? He hadn't cum. She rubbed her cheek against his damp chest and slid her arms around his shoulders, hugging him to her.

"Kagome, open your eyes."

His voice was persistent but soft. It took sheer will to open her eyes. She didn't want to admit it but no matter how much pleasure he gave her, she was weak and worn. She was just a human. He had taken her endlessly. She blinked and tilted her head back. His vision blurred before it slowly began to steady and then she was staring up into golden eyes. Uncertainty filled her from the look in his eyes. Unreadable. She was terrified of his reaction. She knew him. He was scared of killing her. "Inuyasha—"

His lips silenced hers, kissing her hard. It wasn't a passionate kiss, just a hard press of his lips against hers. She blinked when he pulled back. "Inuyasha—" He cut her off again, his hands sliding through her hair to tighten there.

"I. Love. You."

His words were harsh but the softness behind them had her wanting to speak but she couldn't. He'd never said those words to her before. Never.

"I love you, Kagome." He kissed her again and she felt the answer throb of his cock inside her. "I'll never fucking let you go again…"

A tear rolled out of the corner of her right eye. She had longed to hear those words for so long. "Inuyasha—"

"I love you, Mate."

A soft sob was torn from her when he said that. It wasn't the demon speaking, it was Inuyasha.

"Tell me you love me, Kagome."

"I love—" Her words ended on a cry as he pulled back and thrust back in. She knew then that he wasn't going to stop. Not anymore. And this was completely different than when his demon had taken her. _This was Inuyasha._ It was his golden eyes staring back at her.

"I need to hear it, Kagome. Say it."

Her tongue slid over her lips. "I—"

He recoiled and thrust again, the look in his eyes hot and intense. "Say it. Now."

She shuddered. "I love y—" He repeated the movement and she cried out, her nails digging into his shoulders. His full body weight fell onto her then and she widened her thighs to accommodate him. The look in his eyes softened.

"Now say it." He whispered softly.

"I love you, Inuyasha." Her hands slid up into his damp hair, her fingers sliding over his small fuzzy ears before sifting through the damp strands. It was as if he'd been waiting to hear those words because he caught her gaze again and held it as he started thrusting. He wasn't furious in his pace but he wasn't slow. His hips moved steadily, thrusting into her over and over until she was cumming again. She heard him growl against her but knew it wasn't the demon that was spewing his seed into her. It wasn't the demon that was finally taking her hard and fast and not stopping. It was Inuyasha. She held him in her arms as his body shuddered against hers, his seed shooting into her body.

"You're mine, Kagome. My love…my Mate…"


End file.
